My Wife And My Son
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto hanya murid sekolah biasa. tetapi kedatangan Sasuke dengan seorang anak berumur 4 tahun ke sekolahnya mengubah seluruh hidupnya. "Naruto, ini anakmu"/"APAA!" Yaoi, Rated M for mature and sexual content, OOC, Gaje, Mpreg, NaruSasu. UPDATE LAST CHAP 5! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, M-preg (mgkn) dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**My Wife and My Son  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1)**

**Hi, Dobe, He's Your child**

* * *

Aku hanya seorang remaja cowok biasa yang setiap hari pulang dan berangkat sekolah. Sungguh! Tidak ada yang istimewa denganku. Setiap pagi aku selalu menatap keluar jendela dengan malas tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang bercuap-cuap didepan kelas.

Sesekali aku mengacak rambut blondeku karena bosan sambil bergumam 'kapan bisa pulang?' Yup! Itulah aku setiap hari. Berangkat sekolah, menguap lalu pulang.

Tetapi kejadian hari ini mengubah seluruh kehidupanku.

.

Aku menatap seorang murid baru berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu. Cowok itu datang ke kelas dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun.

Cowok raven itu menatapku, lalu bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku hampir mati muda, cowok itu bilang, "Naruto, ini anakmu..."

"H..He?" Otakku yang bodoh tidak dapat mencerna perkataannya. Cowok itu menggendong anak tadi lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Ayo beri salam pada ibu." Kata cowok raven tadi sambil menyuruh anak tadi berjalan ke arahku.

"Ma..Maa..." Teriaknya gembira.

Aku cengo selama 5 detik, kemudian...

"APAAAA!"

.

.

.

Padahal ini adalah jam istirahat tetapi aku malah berada diruang guru dan duduk didepan guru konseling yang misterius. Guru bermasker itu menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya tidak peduli sedangkan cowok raven itu masih menggendong anak laki-laki tadi dipangkuannya.

Kakashi-sensei, nama guru itu, hanya menatapku curiga.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menghamili murid cewek atau wanita yang tidak kau kenal?" Tanya Kakashi. Aku hampir menjambak rambut pirangku dengan kesal.

"For God's Sake! Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran! Bagaimana aku bisa menghamili cewek?!"

Kakashi bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan mondar mandir diruangannya, "Mungkin kau selingkuh dengan wanita yang bersuami?"

Urat kesabaranku hampir putus, kalau bisa aku menjambak rambutku lebih keras lagi aku bakal menjambak rambutku hingga botak, "Mana Mungkin! Jangankan dengan ibu-ibu dengan cewek ABG saja belum pernah pacaran!"

Kakashi mendesah pelan lalu melirik cowok raven itu, "Tadi... Kau bilang namamu siapa?"

Cowok raven itu menatap Kakashi, "Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok, Sasuke... Katakan padaku, anak siapa itu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang merangkak dipangkuannya.

Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala anak itu, "Anak dari Naruto..."

"Aku Tidak Punya Anak!" Teriakku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Naruto, tenang..." Kata Kakashi lagi. Naruto mendengus lalu duduk kembali. Mata pria berambut silver itu beralih menatap Sasuke.

"...Kamu bilang anak ini anak Naruto, kalau boleh tahu, anak Naruto dengan siapa? Siapa ibu anak ini?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya menatap Naruto dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Ibu anak ini adalah Naruto dan aku adalah ayahnya."

"SEE! DIA GILA!" Teriakku lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Kakashi memijat keningnya.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi angkat bicara lagi, "...Naruto cowok, dia tidak mungkin ibu anak ini."

Naruto mendengus, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Cowok raven itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi di duniaku, Naruto adalah cewek... Aku dari masa depan... Naruto sekarang mungkin cowok, tapi dia akan berinkarnasi menjadi cewek di kehidupan mendatang."

"I'M DONE! CUKUP DENGAN OMONG KOSONGNYA!" Naruto bangkit dari kursi, dia sudah cukup gila untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya, dia tidak mau bertambah gila lagi, apalagi harus meladeni cowok cantik berambut raven yang mengaku sebagai suami Naruto. Hell No! Yang benar saja! Naruto itu keren, macho dan tubuhnya atletis, mana mungkin jadi seorang istri, walaupun harus menjadi gay, setidaknya Naruto lah yang akan menjadi seme.

Kakashi menghentikan langkah Naruto yang ingin pulang.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku bosan dengan semua omong kosong ini." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Bawa mereka ke tempatmu, aku sudah tanya pada Sasuke, katanya mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Naruto melongo tidak percaya, "Kau menyuruhku membawa mereka ke rumah? Ke tempat tinggal ku?..." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "...No Fucking Way!"

"Ayolah Naruto, tidak ada salahnya'kan?" Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Ya tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka waras, tapi cowok itu gila!" Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak gila, Dobe!"

"Heh, yang benar saja! Kau gila, Teme!" Seru Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menggangkat anaknya lalu menyodorkannya ke Naruto, "Lihat!... Dia anakmu! Lihat mata dan rambutnya! Dia benar-benar anak kita."

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus tetapi akhirnya dia menatap anak itu juga. Anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun itu memang mirip Naruto, ada tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya, mata kirinya berwarna biru sedangkan yang kanan berwarna onyx dan lagi rambutnya berwarna hitam mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat?.." Jelas Sasuke lagi, "...Dia anakmu, anak kita, Dobe!"

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Naruto tidak peduli. Sasuke terlihat kecewa.

Anak laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menyentuh wajah sedih Sasuke, "Pa..Paa..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Papa tidak apa-apa, sayang..."

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal, "Baiklah... Baiklah... Kalian boleh ikut aku pulang."

Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Bibir cowok raven itu tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya sebal.

"Tapi ingat..." Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke, "...Katakan pada anak itu agar jangan memanggilku 'mama'... Mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Kushina menatap Naruto tidak percaya saat anaknya itu pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Minato hanya ternganga begitu melihat Naruto membawa pulang seorang cowok dan seorang anak kecil.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Apa kabar Ayah, Ibu... Untuk sementara ini, aku akan merepotkan kalian."

Anak kecil itu melihat Sasuke yang membungkuk lalu ikutan membungkuk di hadapan Kushina dan Minato, "Apa.. Abal...Melepotkan..." Katanya lagi berusaha bicara.

Naruto hanya mendengus lalu masuk ke rumah.

Kushina terlihat ingin mencubit pipi chubby anak kecil itu, "Imutnya..." Kata Kushina sambil menggendongnya, "... Namanya siapa, sayang?"

Anak itu terlihat gembira, "Lamen..." Katanya singkat, Kushina memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Namanya Ramen..."

Naruto yang berada didapur hanya mendengus, "Nama macam apa itu?..." Naruto mengambil sebotol gelas air putih lalu menegaknya dengan nikmat, "...Aku yakin yang memberikan nama itu orangnya sangat bodoh." Sambung Naruto lagi.

Sasuke meliriknya, "Tapi kau yang memberikan nama itu."

-BRUUSSSHHH- Naruto hampir menumpahkan seluruh air yang diminumnya. Naruto tersedak. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam tetapi cowok raven itu terlihat tidak peduli.

Minato berdehem sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kita perlu bicara..."

Naruto sudah menduga pasti semuanya bakal runyam seperti ini. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Kini mereka semua sudah berada di ruang tengah, Minato dan Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi terlihat tidak peduli.

Sasuke membuka suara, "Aku minta maaf, semua ini gara-gara aku membawa Ramen kesini..."

Kushina menggeleng, "Tidak Sasuke, yang salah adalah Naruto..."

Naruto kaget lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, "Kaa-san bilang aku yang salah?..." Naruto mendengus, "...Heh! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Kushina balas menatap tajam, "Kalau kau punya anak harusnya bilang pada ibu! Jadi ibu bisa membelikan peralatan balita."

Naruto lagi-lagi menepuk kepalanya kesal. Ah iya, ibunya juga sama gilanya dengan Sasuke. Yang normal hanya dia dan ayahnya. Naruto melirik Minato yang sibuk menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat.

Minato berdehem, "Kita harus merayakan kehebatanmu, Naruto! Di umur 18 tahun begini kau punya anak, bukankah itu hebat, Kushina?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut merah itu. Kushina mengangguk bersemangat.

Naruto menampar mukanya dengan kesal. Ah iya, dia lupa, keluarganya tidak ada yang normal sedikitpun, bahkan kakeknya Jiraiya, merupakan kakek hidung belang sedangkan neneknya wanita yang selalu awet muda.

Kushina mencubit pipi Sasuke, "Aku suka dengan menantu yang cantik begini."

Sasuke bengong sesaat, "Ta..Tapi... Aku suami Nar~"

"Baiklah, kita harus menyiapkan kamar untukmu dan Naruto, ayo Minato!" Ajak Kushina lagi sambil menyeret Minato ke kamar atas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bengong.

Naruto melirik cowok itu, "Percuma saja kalau kau bilang kau itu berperan sebagai suami, mana ada yang mau percaya."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Wajahmu itu terlalu cantik untuk dibilang suami. Coba lihat..." Naruto menyodorkan cermin, "...Wajahmu dan wajahku, siapa yang lebih cocok sebagai suami?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto lalu melirik dirinya sendiri, cowok raven itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Memang sekarang kau terihat keren, tapi di masa depan kau itu cew~"

"Tapi ini bukan masa depan, Teme. Dan sekarang aku cowok, bukan cewek, mengerti?" Jelas Naruto, malas berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Ramen merangkak ke arah Sasuke lalu menguap lebar, "Pa..Paaa.."

Sasuke menggendong Ramen lalu menyentuhkan tangan kecil Ramen kewajahnya, "Kenapa sayang? Kau ngantuk?"

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke yang bersikap lembut dengan anak itu. Entah kenapa, cowok itu terlihat memukau saat menggendong Ramen. Ucapannya dan sentuhannya, Naruto bahkan tidak percaya kalau cowok itu merupakan suaminya di masa depan. Lihat saja dia?! Tubuh langsing, putih dan cantik? Siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bilang kalau Sasuke tipe Uke.

Naruto menepuk kepala Ramen, lalu menatap Sasuke, "Kamar kita diatas, bawa Ramen kesana."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu permisi pada Naruto.

Cowok blonde itu mendesah lelah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Lama-lama aku bisa menjadi gila juga..."

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, tetapi Naruto masih terlihat sibuk memandikan Ramen. Anak kecil itu terlalu lincah.

"Ramen! Oiii!" Naruto terlihat mengejar anak kecil itu yang bertelanjang lari keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tertawa senang.

Sasuke yang berada didapur hanya menengok sebentar, "Kau butuh bantuan, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan kesal, "Menurut loe?!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil lalu berjongkok, "Ramen... Sini sayang..."

Anak kecil itu berbalik lalu berlari menuju Sasuke, "Paa..paaaa.."

Sasuke sudah menggendong Ramen lalu mengigit tangan anak laki-laki itu dengan lembut, "Kita mandi yuk, sayang..." Ramen hanya mengangguk senang.

Naruto lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya malas, matanya beralih ke kertas note di kulkas. Disana tertulis kalau Kushina dan Minato ada urusan sehinga mereka akan pergi untuk beberapa hari.

Naruto mendesah lalu duduk di kursi, "Kenapa aku bisa sial begini?..." Serius! Naruto sih sudah biasa ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena pekerjaan Minato sebagai aktor dan Kushina sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit milik Nenek Tsunade. Orang tuanya benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tetapi kali ini berbeda! Dia ditinggal dengan seorang cowok aneh yang asal usulnya tidak jelas dan seorang anak yang suka telanjang sambil lari-lari mengelilingi rumah.

Naruto melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 8 malam, tapi makan malam juga belum ada, padahal daritadi perutnya keroncongan. Mata Naruto menatap dapur, Sasuke masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya, sekarang cowok raven itu sedang sibuk memandikan Ramen.

"Ramen, Jangan!" Seruan Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Naruto kaget. Cowok blonde itu bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

-Brak!- pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan paksa, "Ada apa?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Ramen berlarian di dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Sasuke yang bertelanjang bulat berusaha menghentikan Ramen, dia takut anak itu nantinya akan tergelincir.

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke terdiam.

Cowok blonde itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Otaknya langsung kosong seketika. Entah kenapa, disekitar tubuh Sasuke terlihat kemilau-kemilau kecil, seperti adegan slow motion di TV dengan efek-efek cahaya disekitarnya. Oke! Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang itu yang terjadi di pikiran Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya berusaha menahan malu yang luar biasa, well, walaupun Sasuke bilang kalau Naruto adalah istrinya dimasa depan tetap saja... Naruto yang sekarang adalah seorang cowok remaja, lagipula mereka baru saja saling kenal.

Ramen mendekati Naruto, "Ma...Maa..." Lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut mandi.

"Ah... Tidak Ramen, Aku tidak mau mandi..." Jawab Naruto salah tingkah. Tetapi anak kecil itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto, dia tetap menarik cowok itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam bak mandi, lalu melirik Naruto, "Ti...Tidak apa-apa'kan kalau Ramen ingin kau juga ikut mandi?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, matanya menatap Ramen yang sibuk menarik tangannya lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke. Well, secara teknis tidak ada salahnya mandi dengan anak kecil, lagipula Sasuke adalah cowok, jadi kenapa harus malu?

"Baiklah..." Kata Naruto lagi. Ramen terlihat senang ketika Naruto membuka bajunya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap cowok blonde itu dengan kagum.

Kulit tan dan tubuh Naruto yang agak atletis terlihat jelas, terlebih lagi tatto yang berada diperutnya, yang makin membuat Sasuke mengagumi tubuh Naruto. Cowok raven itu tidak menyangka kalau Naruto versi cowok bisa sekeren ini. Selama ini dia hanya melihat istrinya, Naruto versi cewek yang manis dan periang.

Naruto ikut masuk dalam bak mandi bersama Sasuke dan Ramen. Anak kecil itu terlihat senang bermain air dengan Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "...Umurmu 18 tahun sepertiku ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Umurku 30 tahun."

"Oh... 30 Tah~" Naruto terdiam sedetik kemudian... "...APA!" Naruto kaget hingga tanpa sadar dia berdiri dan membuat bagian bawahnya terekspos sempurna.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Pu..Punya dia... Lebih besar dari punyaku.. Sial! _Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto yang sadar, kemudian duduk kembali ke dalam bak mandi, "Ta..Tapi wajahmu... Kau terlihat masih berumur 18 tahun."

Sasuke berdehem sebentar, "Sudah aku bilang, aku terlempar dari masa depan sehingga distorsi waktu membuatku kembali ke diriku yang berumur 18 tahun."

"Ta..Tapi Ramen? Apa dia juga~"

"Tidak... Ramen memang berumur 4 tahun, dia tidak termakan distorsi waktu. Mungkin saat kami terlempar, aku memeluknya dengan erat." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajah Ramen. Anak itu tertawa.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Entah dia harus percaya bualan om-om berumur 30 tahun yang berwajah remaja ini atau otak normalnya yang bilang kalau Sasuke gila. Tapi mana ada orang gila bawa anak kecil?

"Ngghhh.. Na..Naru..." Suara aneh tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto melirik malas ke Sasuke, "Hm?"

Sasuke menatap cowok blonde itu, napasnya memburu, "A...Aku mau keluar dari kamar mandi..."

Naruto terlihat khawatir, "Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah.."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bu..Bukan apa-apa..." Cowok raven itu berusaha keluar dari bak mandi tetapi sabun yang berada di lantai membuatnya tergelincir.

"Gwaaaa~" Sebelum jatuh, Naruto sudah menangkap tubuh Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Fiuh... Hampir saja." Kata Naruto. Cowok blonde itu mendudukkan Sasuke kemudian matanya beralih menatap bagian bawah Sasuke yang 'berdiri'. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ma..Maaf..." Kata Sasuke pelan, "Aku tidak dapat menahan diri..."

Sasuke berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ramen hanya menatap bingung 'barang' milik Sasuke, "Paa..paa.." Kata ramen sambil menyentuh ujung benda yang 'berdiri' itu.

"Ahhh.. Ra..Ramen.. Ja..Jangan... Ngghh.." Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya. Naruto menutup mulutnya, matanya berusaha melirik arah lain. Sungguh pemandangan erotis.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto, cowok blonde itu sedikit tersentak.

"Na..Naruto..." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar memohon, terlebih lagi wajahnya yang manis. Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya kalau cowok manis di hadapannya ini adalah om-om berumur 30 tahun. Lihat saja tubuhnya, desahannya dan wajahnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sial..."

Ramen sekali lagi berusaha memegang 'milik' Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan anak itu, "Ja..Jangan.. Nghhh.. Ramen... Punya papa... Kotor...Ahh..."

Oke, ini tidak baik buat jantung Naruto! Serius! Sasuke terlalu erotis!

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, berusaha menahan getaran tubuhnya. "Ahhh...Haaahh..."

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. _Sial.. Sial.. Sial... _

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh leher Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengerang nikmat ketika sentuhan tangan Naruto mengenai lehernya. Napas Sasuke makin cepat.

Ramen menatap dada Sasuke, "Ma..Maa..." Kemudian anak itu menghisap bagian bulat pink di dada Sasuke.

"Ahhh.. Ra..Ramen...Haaahhhh... Hhhh..." Sasuke mendesah geli ketika Ramen menghisap dadanya. Sasuke tahu kalau Ramen sepertinya kelaparan.

Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke yang satunya lagi lalu menariknya pelan, "Hnnghhhh...Hhh.." Desahan erotis lainnya makin membuat Naruto mabuk.

Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah, imannya tidak kuat menghadapi godaan hebat didepannya ini. Bodo'lah dengan om-om umur 30 tahun, yang jelas didepannya sekarang hanya ada seorang cowok remaja yang membuat libidonya naik seketika.

Naruto menyentuh milik Sasuke, membuat cairan kental pre-cum keluar perlahan dari ujungnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Le..Lepas... Haahh... Aku... Nghh.. Mohon..."

Naruto suka menatap wajah Sasuke yang memohon seperti itu. Naruto menyeringai, dia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menyentuhkan ke miliknya yang sudah 'berdiri'.

Sasuke terlihat enggan menyentuh milik Naruto, secara dia normal dan bukan gay dan sejenis homo lainnya lagipula Sasuke sudah punya anak.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil memegang barangnya dan menggesekan ke milik Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mendesah. Dia menatap miliknya yang ujungnya saling bergesekan dengan milik Naruto membuat jembatan cairan kental.

Ramen hanya menatap bingung orang tuanya itu, kemudian matanya beralih menatap milik Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bergesekan. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh ujung milik Sasuke, berusaha memasukkan jarinya yang kecil ke lubang penis Sasuke.

"Ghaaghh...!" Sasuke tersedak kaget, sensasi geli dan sakit menjalari batang kemaluannya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya berusaha bernapas, cairan liurnya bergerak turun melewati bibir dan lehernya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Erotis, benar-benar erotis. Cowok blonde itu mengocok miliknya dan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Haaahh... Hahhh...Hahhh..." Desah Naruto pelan. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di batang kemaluan Sasuke.

"Sa...Hhh... Sakit..." Sasuke berusaha bicara tetapi suara yang keluar hanya desahan dan erangannya.

Ramen masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, anak itu berpikir kedua orangtuanya sedang bermain gelitik-gelitikan. Jari kecil ramen berusaha masuk lagi ke lubang kencing Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersedak kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"A..Aku mau...Keluar...Hhh... Nghhh..." Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan jari Ramen dari ujung miliknya, "Ra..Hhh.. Ramen... Lepas... Ayah... Mau...Nghhh... Keluar..."

Naruto memeluk tubuh putih Sasuke, mendekapnya di dada.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai bergetar, cairan kental putih hampir keluar dari batang kemaluannya.

**-Brak!-** pintu kamar mandi terbuka, "Narutoo~~ Mama Pula~..."

-Crot-crot-crot- Cairan kental milik Sasuke muncrat ke wajah Ramen dan bagian tubuh Naruto.

Cowok blonde itu berbalik kaget memandang ibunya. Kushina terdiam, otaknya berusaha memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Belanjaan yang dibawa wanita itu berhamburan di lantai.

Tubuh Kushina bergetar, Naruto meneguk air liurnya ketakutan.

"Ka...Kaa-san... Ha..Ha... I..Ini bisa aku... Jelaskan.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada panik.

"NA~RU~TOOO!" Teriak Kushina mengakihiri adegan 'panas' malam itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Ramen sedang sibuk bermain di kamar. Sesekali Sasuke melempar balon ke Ramen lalu anak laki-laki itu mengejarnya dengan semangat. "Kau pintar." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menepuk lembut kepala Ramen. Anak itu tertawa.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding, sudah pukul 9 malam. Sudah satu jam sejak kejadian dikamar mandi tadi tetapi Naruto masih tidak keluar dari kamar Kushina. Sasuke pernah sekali ingin mencoba mengetok pintu, tetapi begitu mendengar beberapa pecahan piring dan barang dibanting dari arah kamar Kushina, Sasuke langsung menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk kesana.

Cowok raven itu mendesah, "Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Pa...Paaa..." Ramen menyodorkan balon yang baru saja ditangkapnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

-Cklek- Pintu dibuka perlahan, Sasuke segera berbalik menatap ke arah pintu. Ramen ikut-ikutan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Ma..Maaa.." Ramen berlari menuju Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Naruto mendengus kesal lalu menendang pelan anak itu. Ramen terguling perlahan dilantai, berdiri lalu berlari menuju Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Kushina masih marah?" Sasuke berusaha memeriksa tubuh cowok blonde itu, tetapi tidak ada luka yang serius, hanya memar di bagian wajahnya.

"Hum.." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ma..Maa..." Ramen memeluk kaki Naruto. Cowok blonde itu menendang pelan Ramen lagi. Anak laki-laki itu terguling lagi di lantai, kemudian berdiri lalu tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Cowok blonde itu mendesah pasrah.

"Apa Kushina-san marah denganku juga?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu duduk bersila.

"Dia tidak mungkin marah padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu..." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Ramen duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Ma..maa... Balon.." Ramen menyerahkan balonnya ke Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya lalu melemparnya ke pojokan kamar. Anak itu tertawa senang lalu mengejar balon nya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Maaf... Ini salahku..."

Naruto menguap, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak salah."

Sasuke memainkan jarinya, "Soal di kamar mandi itu... uhm..."

-Deg- Jantung Naruto tidak karuan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah ketika mengingat kejadian dikamar mandi tadi.

"...Aku minta maaf." Sambung Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, lalu mengusap kepala cowok raven itu lembut, "Hm... Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Teme."

"Cepat tidur sana. Sudah malam, besok kau sekolah juga kan?" Kata Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ramen, "Ramen, ayo tidur." Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya. Anak itu langsung menuju ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium kening Ramen, "Ayo bilang pada Naruto-san selamat tidur."

Ramen menatap Naruto. "Selamat tidul, Mama..."

Naruto mendengus, "Jeezz, bisa katakan padanya untuk berhenti memanggilku mama? Panggil papa atau apalah, terserah... Asal jangan mama."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Baiklah...Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Ngghh..." Sasuke menggeliat difutonnya, cahaya mentari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Cowok raven itu mengucek matanya perlahan lalu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya.

Sebuah tangan dipinggangnya membuatnya susah bergerak, Sasuke melirik seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Dobe, bangun. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Cowok blonde itu menggeliat malas, "Ugh, matikan lampunya... Silau."

"Dobe, ini sudah pagi." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menguap lebar, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke melihat jam dinding, " Jam setengah enam."

Naruto berbalik memeluk guling, "Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng melihat kelakuan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto hanya seorang remaja. Seorang anak-anak. Berbeda dengannya yang berumur 30 tahun yang terjebak ditubuh anak remaja.

.

Sasuke sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah, dia menuruni tangga menuju arah dapur.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Sasuke lagi. Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan hanya tersenyum kearah cowok itu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Kushina menaruh sepiring roti di depan Sasuke.

"Ya..." Sasuke menggigit rotinya lalu meneguk jus jeruk yang diberikan Kushina, "...Ano...Kushina-san, soal tadi malam."

"Jangan dipikirkan..." Kata Kushina memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, "...Aku minta maaf padamu, Naruto sudah berbuat aneh-aneh padamu." Sambung Kushina lagi sambil merapikan bak cucian.

"Ti..Tidak... Aku yang harus minta ma~"

"Kaa-san... Pagi..." Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Cowok blonde itu sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah, hanya saja bajunya tidak rapi, dia bahkan tidak memakai dasinya, jas yang tidak dikancing, baju seragam putih yang kancing atasnya terbuka. Benar-benar tipe berandalan.

"Rapikan bajumu." Kata Sasuke lagi, Naruto meliriknya malas.

"Diamlah, Teme. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita pergi..." Naruto memasukkan satu potong roti langsung kemulutnya, "Bawa Ramen juga, soalnya Kaa-san nanti akan bekerja, Tou-san juga tidak ada."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, Kushina melirik Sasuke yang naik ke lantai atas lalu pandangannya beralih ke Naruto, "Hei..." Kushina mulai berbisik, "...Tadi malam bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kushina cekikikan, "Oh, Ayolah... Kalian pasti melakukannya lagi'kan?"

-Bruusshh- Naruto menyemburkan jus jeruk dari mulutnya, "Apa-apaan sih, Kaa-san!" Naruto terlihat membersihkan pinggiran mulutnya. Memang susah punya seorang ibu yang fujoshi akut, bahkan tadi malam saking senangnya melihat Naruto melakukan adegan 'Nista' di kamar mandi dengan Sasuke, Kushina melemparkan semua DVD Yaoi koleksinya untuk dipinjamkan ke Naruto sampai-sampai lemparan DVD dan buku Kushina mengenai wajah Naruto hingga memar-memar.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap, "Kalau kalian melakukannya lagi, video'kan untuk Kaa-san mu yang cantik ini ya?"

"Tidak ak~"

"Naruto..." Sasuke turun dari tangga sambil menggendong Ramen, "...Yuk berangkat." Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya tetapi memilih mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kushina melambai dari arah dapur, "Semangat ya kalian berdua! Naruto jangan lupa ya, videonya!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto curiga, "Video apa?"

Cowok blonde itu menatap Sasuke, "Video discovery channel. Perkembang biakan hewan." Sasuke hanya ber'Oh' saja mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yup Maaf bagi yang gak suka mpreg (bner gak?) macam begini (_ _)**

**RnR Please ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, M-preg (mgkn) dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**My Wife and My Son  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 2)**

**Hi, Teme, He's my friend, Gaara**

* * *

Kalau kalian bilang siksaan Naruto hanya ada dirumah, kalian salah besar, siksaan terberat adalah saat disekolah. Padahal Naruto yakin, sehari-hari dia hanya manusia biasa dengan gender cowok dan status pelajar, duduk manis dikelas, menguap dan pulang. Bahkan tukang kebun sekolah tidak akan peduli kalau Naruto berjalan didepan mereka tapi kini? Setiap dia pergi ke kantin, belakang sekolah atau bahkan gudang peralatan olahraga semua orang pasti bersiul dan menggodanya seperti-

"Hei, Naruto! Sasuke itu istrimu atau suamimu?"

"Naruto, kau subur juga ya, sampai-sampai cowok saja bisa kau hamili."

"Naruto, anakmu benar-benar imut, berbeda sekali dengan dirimu. Kau selingkuh dengan artis ya?"

SEE! Astaga, Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal kali ini. Kalau bisa mencabuti rambut mereka satu persatu, Naruto bakal mencukur habis semua bulu di badan mereka. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja, Cowok itu selalu siap sedia gunting berkarat di tasnya. Sekali tergores, bisa membuat siapa saja menggelepar di tanah seketika.

.

-Bruk- Naruto menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya. Cowok blonde itu meringkuk dibangkunya. Matanya menatap nanar langit biru, "...Ah, berakhirlah masa mudaku, selamat datang masa suram."

Gaara yang berada didepannya hanya melirik bingung cowok pirang itu, Gaara berbalik lalu menyentuh rambut Naruto, menariknya pelan lalu memainkannya, "Kau bosan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk, "Aku bosan hidup."

Gaara tertawa kecil, lalu ikut-ikutan meringkuk disebelah Naruto, "Hei..." Gaara memanggil Naruto, cowok pirang itu menatapnya.

"Hum?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir, "Apa... Sasuke itu benar-benar suamimu? Maksudku, kau lebih cocok sebagai suami."

Naruto mendesah pelan, hembusan napasnya mengenai wajah Gaara. Hangat.

"Yang lain sedang mempermasalahkan siapa 'ibu' anak itu dan kau malah mempermasalahkan siapa yang jadi suaminya." Naruto terlihat memonyongkan bibirnya tidak suka.

Gaara mendekatkan kepalanya ke Naruto. Kening mereka bersentuhan, "Beritahu aku..."

Mata biru Naruto menatap Gaara, "Beritahu apa?"

"Apa...Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Garaa penasaran. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, lalu bangkit dari kursi.

Gaara berusaha mencegah Naruto, "Oh, Ayolah... Beritahu aku." Gaara menahan tangan cowok blonde itu. Naruto dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang cowok?" Jelas Naruto lagi.

Gaara bersender di meja, "Berarti kau tidak akan bernafsu padanya?"

Naruto bingung,"Bernafsu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, kau tahulah... Menggoda, menyentuh, menciu-"

"Woo~woo... Tunggu dulu." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan celotehan Gaara. "Apa maksudnya?" Naruto benar-benar bingung. Otaknya yang pas-pas an tidak mengerti bahasa tinggi Gaara. Dia mengerti artinya menyentuh, mencium dan lain-lain tapi dia tidak mengerti maksud 'inti' yang dikatakan Gaara. Apakah Gaara mengatakan tentang...

"Sex." Sahut Gaara. Naruto terdiam.

"E...Eh?"

Gaara melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Aku berbicara tentang sex."

"A..Apa!" Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, dia berjalan mondar mandir dihadapan Gaara, "Ba..bagaiman mungkin aku dan Sasuke melakukan sex..." Jelas Naruto lagi, tapi terlihat sekali wajahnya sedikit panik. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam, 'insiden kamar mandi', begitulah Naruto menyebutnya. Sungguh, itu diluar kontrol otak normalnya, tangannya bergerak begitu saja, pikirannya juga ikut kosong. Tetapi itu tidak termasuk dalam hal 'sex' kan? Maksudnya, sex adalah hubungan emotional, Naruto bahkan tidak punya emotional apapun ketika melakukannya. Dia hanya 'menyentuh', dia bahkan tidak mencium Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti berpikir lalu menatap Gaara tajam, "Maksudku, kami sama-sama cowok, tidak akan bisa... Oke?!"

"Sesama cowok bisa kok..." Timpal Gaara. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gemas, ingin sekali rasanya menarik satu per satu rambut merah cowok itu.

"Arrgghh... Begini...Maksudku-" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan lagi pada Gaara, tetapi pemuda bertatto itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Kata Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Naruto nyengir memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Cuma didepan teman sejak kecilnya ini, Naruto bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara..." Naruto menyapu ujung hidungnya sambil tersenyum, "...Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mentraktirmu ramen?" Sambung Naruto lagi.

Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Oke... Kau yang bayar penuh, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan, "As your wish, My prince." Gaara hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah seperti ini akan dihabiskan Sasuke di ruang kesehatan sekolah, tentu saja bersama Ramen. Iruka-sensei sebagai dokter di UKS hanya bingung menatap murid baru yang selalu membawa anak itu. Setahunya, tidak ada peraturan yang membolehkan membawa anak kecil ke sekolah, kenapa murid itu bisa membawa seorang anak kecil dengan gampangnya?

"Uhm... Sasuke-san, seharusnya, kau tidak boleh membawa adikmu ke sekol-"

"Dia anakku."

"Ya, anakmu ke sek-" Iruka-sensei terdiam lalu melirik Sasuke horor, "Ka...Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sasuke mengelus kepala anak itu, "Dia anakku."

"E...EH!" Teriak Iruka-sensei kaget tidak percaya. Pria yang memiliki goresan diwajahnya itu masih ternganga memandang Sasuke.

Murid sepolos Sasuke bisa punya anak? What The Heaven! Iruka-sensei terlihat berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menghamili cewek, itu tidak mungkin!

Mata Iruka menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu. Dia terlihat lembut dengan anaknya bahkan terlalu lembut malah, dia memperlakukan anak kecil itu seperti patung porselin dari Cina yang bisa kapan saja pecah.

Iruka seperti tersentak kaget akan sesuatu, kemudian dia terlihat berpikir lagi. Pasti Sasuke diperkosa oleh cewek! Ya!... Itu Pasti! Cowok seperti dia tidak mungkin menyentuh cewek sembarangan, ini pasti pemerkosaan! Sasuke diperkosa oleh cewek beringas lalu dipaksa menghidupi anak cewek itu sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Iruka ingin menangis menatap Sasuke, kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk cowok raven itu. Sasuke kaget.

Iruka terisak, "Kasian kamu, Sasuke..."

"Eh?" Sasuke bingung apa yang terjadi, terlebih lagi seorang pria tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis seperti ini.

Iruka menyentuh pundak Sasuke erat, lalu menatapnya tajam ,"Siapa cewek itu?! Katakan pada sensei! Akan Sensei hukum cewek itu!... Katakan Sasuke!"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, apa Iruka sedang bertanya siapa ibu anak ini? Kalau begitu, "Naruto..." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

_-Cklek-_ Pintu UKS terbuka, menampilkan Naruto dan Kakashi yang berada diambang pintu. Iruka berbalik lalu menatap Naruto tajam. Iruka menyambar kerah baju Naruto.

"Kenapa Kau Tega Memperkosa Sasuke, Hah! Teganya Membuat Sasuke Begini!" Seruan marah Iruka membahana diseluruh lorong koridor, membuat beberapa murid menatap mereka bingung, terlebih lagi pandangan yang diarahkan pada Naruto. Bahkan ada murid yang sengaja berhenti untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Gaara yang tidak jauh berada dari sana, terdiam sebentar ketika melihat Iruka-sensei yang berteriak pada Naruto. Gaara berjalan pelan ke gerombolan yang mengelilingi Iruka dan Naruto sebagai pertunjukan gratis.

"Tu...Tunggu dulu! Sensei kenapa?!" Teriak Naruto panik. Padahal dia baru saja dari kantin dan berusaha menengok Sasuke dan Ramen di UKS, tapi tiba-tiba Iruka-sensei mengatakan kalau dia memperkosa Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Naruto tiba-tiba terkesiap, mulutnya ternganga, Ja...Jangan-jangan Sasuke menceritakan kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin? Naruto menepis tangan Iruka dari kerah bajunya.

"I..Itu kesalahan! A...Aku tidak bermaksud memperkosanya! Semua terjadi begitu saja!"

"Sama Saja!" Teriak Iruka tak kalah keras kepalanya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI! SASUKE TERLALU EROTIS SAAT TELANJANG!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara keras dan lantang.

Seluruh murid yang berada disekitar situ terkesiap seketika, bahkan Rock lee yang berada disana hampir pingsan mendengar penyataan Naruto. Gaara tertegun sejenak, cowok bertatto itu hampir saja menjatuhkan beberapa diktat biologinya karena kaget.

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya, kemudian menyentuh pundak Iruka, "Iruka-san, Naruto itu cowok."

Iruka yang sadar langsung melepaskan renggutannya dari kerah baju Naruto, "Oh..." Iruka menggaruk kepalanya, "...Maaf, ternyata aku salah... Aku sama sekali tidak sadar... Ha... ha...ha-" Kata Iruka lagi sambil tertawa kering lalu tiba-tiba nada tawanya terhenti ketika sadar kalau Naruto baru saja mengatakan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan erotis. "Ta... Tadi kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Peraturan pertama saat masuk SMA? Jangan pernah berteriak didepan umum. Karena jika kau melakukannya semua perkataanmu akan terekam diotak beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya dan akan menjadi bahan gosip seluruh penghuni sekolah. Itulah yang sekarang dialami oleh Naruto. Cowok bodoh itu membiarkan mulutnya berteriak keras sehingga seluruh murid mengetahui bahwa dirinya 'memperkosa' Sasuke. Well, sebenarnya bukan memperkosa, tetapi melihat-tubuh-telanjang-Sasuke-yang-erotis. Dan itu bukanlah gosip bagus!

Beberapa pandangan aneh dari seluruh siswa melekat di Naruto. Setiap Naruto lewat pasti ada saja gunjingan, godaan dan celaan berseleweran ditelinganya. Naruto ingin saja menulikan pendengarannya atau membunuh mereka satu persatu dengan gunting berkarat miliknya, tetapi tetap saja, tidak merubah kalau sekarang orangtuanya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya duduk dimeja kerjanya dengan serius. Dihadapannya, Kushina, Ibu Naruto hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, risih. Kepala sekolah beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Anda tahu? Sejarah sekolah ini?" Suara serak dan berat keluar dari mulut laki-laki setengah baya tadi. Kushina merasa kerah bajunya mencekik, membuatnya sulit benapas. Pria tadi tidak meminta jawaban Kushina, dia meneruskan kalimatnya dengan suara yang hampir membuat ruangan itu bergema.

"Sekolah ini, tidak pernah memiliki reputasi buruk. Tidak pernah selama aku yang menjabatnya. Dan..." Kepala sekolah berbalik menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Kushina, "...Aku berusaha menjaga agar reputasi sekolahku tetap baik."

Kushina merasa kalau kursi yang di dudukinya kini makin panas atau ambiennya kambuh lagi? Entahlah, yang pasti tenggorokan Kushina seperti tersedak gumpalan kertas yang diremas-remas lalu dipaksakan masuk ke kerongkongannya. "Sa...Saya mengerti. Maaf'kan perbuatan anak saya." Kata Kushina sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Pria itu menatap Kushina lalu mendesah lelah.

"Hahhh... Sebenarnya aku ingin memarahimu, tetapi apa boleh buat, kalau aku melakukannya, aku bakalan dibunuh Tsunade." Kata Pria tadi sambil menggaruk rambut putihnya.

Naruto menguap malas, "Hei, Ero-chan..." Panggil Naruto ke pria paruh baya itu, Jiraiya yang merasa dipanggil hanya mendelik sinis ke Naruto, ingin sekali membunuh cucu nya yang kurang ajar ini. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya, kalau dia tiba-tiba menusuk Naruto dangan kalap, Tsunade bakal menggorok lehernya hingga yang tersisa hanya hidungnya saja. Bahkan Jiraiya heran, kenapa Tsunade begitu sayang pada cucunya yang urak-urakkan begini.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan sopan!" Jelas Jiraiya lagi, Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. Walaupun Jiraiya adalah mertuanya, tetap saja dia tidak enak pada laki-laki itu. Anaknya sudah membuat kekacauan disekolah.

Jiraiya melirik Sasuke yang menggendong Ramen, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Sasuke lalu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sasuke terlihat cuek saja ditatap begitu. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk berkeliling ruangan melihat beberapa lukisan dan figura-figura kecil yang berada di dalam lemari kaca.

Jiraiya menyentuh tangan Sasuke, lalu mengangkat sedikit lengan kemeja dan jas cowok itu, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang bersih mulus, Jiraiya bersiul takjub. Kemudian dengan pelan mengelus pergelangan tangan Sasuke, naik ke lengan, naik ke-

**-DUAGH!-** Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Naruto menendang Jiraiya tepat dikepala, membuat lelaki tua itu menghantam tembok. Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan Kushina terlihat kaget sudah menendang mertuanya sendiri. Wanita itu jongkok disebelah Jiraiya, khawatir.

"Naruto! Kenapa Kau Menendangku!" Seru Jiraiya tidak terima.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka wajah mesummu." Jawab cowok itu enteng. Jiraiya berdecak kesal lalu menatap Kushina.

"Lalu Kau! Kenapa Ikutan Menendangku Juga!"

Kushina menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "Refleks." Jawab Kushina singkat. Jiraiya menepis pegangan Kushina lalu berdiri lagi.

"Jeezz kalian itu... Ibu dan anak kelakuannya sama saja..." Ucap Jiraiya sambil memegangi punggungnya dan kembali duduk di kursi yang empuk. "Sudah...Sudah... Sana keluar dari ruanganku. Lama-lama tulangku bisa patah kalau bersama kalian." Kata Jiraiya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

Kushina membungkuk permisi lalu segera menarik Naruto dan Sasuke keluar ruangan. Wanita itu menyeret Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Kushina mulai menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau itu bodohnya tidak ketulungan!" -BLETAK-

"Aw!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Kushina masih sibuk menjitak dan menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Bikin malu saja! Kalau mau teriak, ya jangan disekolah tapi dirumah atau dijalan, terserah!"

"Tapi... Aw! Stop! Oke..oke..Maaf! Nanti akan kubuatkan videonya, jadi berhenti memukuli kepalaku!" Seru Naruto lagi. Kushina berhenti seketika.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto melirik Kushina lalu memonyongkan bibirnya, cemberut, "Nanti akan kubuatkan video 'panas' ku dengan Sasuke, jadi jangan menjitakku lagi ya, Kaa-san." Kata Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan pekikan senang dari Kushina.

Kushina mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah, wanita itu terlihat gembira, "Pintar..Pintar... Ingat ya sayang, durasinya harus lebih dari sepuluh menit." Kata Kushina lagi sambil mengerlingkan mata pada anaknya itu. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas lalu ber'Hn' saja.

Kushina menepuk kepala Naruto lembut, "Rajin belajar ya sayang. Mama pulang dulu." Kata wanita itu dengan nada ceria lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mencubit pipi cowok itu dengan gemas, "Menantuku cantik deh."

"Ta...Tapi, Aku ini suami Nar-"

"Byeee~" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina sudah berlenggang keluar dari sekolah dengan senandung riang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke ditinggal begitu saja. Naruto yang menatap wajah kecewa Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk pundak cowok itu.

"Berat ya, jadi om-om berumur 30 tahun." Kata Naruto berusaha iba tapi malah delikan marah dari Sasuke yang didapatnya.

"Diam, Dobe." Kesal Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Kata Kushina, janji itu harus ditepati, begitulah prinsip keluarga Uzumaki dan sekarang Naruto stres bagaimana menepati janji pada ibunya itu. Apalagi janjinya adalah video 'panas' Naruto dengan Sasuke. Itu bukan janji yang mudah, itu janji berat yang melibatkan perasaan dan 'bagian bawah' nya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah menjadi om-om gendut yang jelek? Jangankan berdiri, 'miliknya' pasti lemas lalu lepas dari sarangnya dan terbang entah kemana. Hell No! 'Burung' yang ini merupakan aset paling berharga!

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, matanya melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Satu jam lagi sekolah akan bubar, sebelum itu terjadi Naruto sudah bertekad untuk merekam adegan 'panas' mereka di kamar mandi.

Naruto sih ingin saja melakukan 'itu' di tempat lain seperti di hotel, di mobil atau tempat sepi lainnya. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur kepepet, mana sempat untuk mencari tempat kalau ibunya terus menelepon dan mengirim pesan minta video 'panas' nya, padahal baru 3 jam yang lalu mereka berpisah, kini fujoshi akut itu tidak sabaran minta hasil rekamannya. Sial!

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi frustasi, matanya melirik salah satu kabin yang menjadi tempat mesumnya. Bersih? Yup! Naruto sudah membersihkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Wangi? Pastinya, percuma Naruto menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya kalau tidak wangi. Naruto terlihat berpikir. Apalagi ya yang harus disiapkan.

Naruto merogoh kantongnya, Oke! Viagra sudah sedia, tinggal menunggu Sasuke saja. Naruto sudah mengirim pesan ke cowok itu untuk membolos mata pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dan menemuinya di toilet pria.

"Naruto..." Suara Sasuke hampir membuat cowok pirang itu meloncat dari tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Oh..Ha... Hai..." Kata Naruto lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar panik. Sasuke berjalan ke arah cowok blonde itu sambil tetap menggendong Ramen.

"Ada apa memanggilku? Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting." Kata Sasuke lagi, Naruto terlihat menggaruk telinganya salah tingkah.

"Bi..Bisa kita bicara disana saja?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah kabin toilet yang terbuka. Sasuke menatap cowok itu bingung.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Ya.. Kau tahu..." Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Ini pembicaraan rahasia."

Sasuke diam sebentar lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kabin toilet. Naruto berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Tenang Naruto... Tenang... Ini cuma akan memakan waktu sebentar. Tidak akan lama, kau cukup bersabar dengan om-om 30 tahun itu.

Mata Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas closet dengan manis sambil mendudukan Ramen dipangkuannya. Jantung Naruto makin berdegup kencang, hampir saja dia mencabik wajahnya sambil berteriak 'DIA BUKAN OM-OM, LIHAT WAJAH MANISNYA! DIA COWOK REMAJA!' Tetapi iblis didalam otaknya mulai berbisik pelan, 'Tenang Naruto, dia cuma om-om yang terjebak ditubuh remaja, ayolah kau pasti bisa melakukannya!'

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Oke... Here we go..." Kata Naruto lagi kemudian ikut masuk ke kabin toilet dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Gaara yang berada dikelas mulai kelihatan bingung mencari sosok Naruto, dia menyenggol Kiba yag berada disebelahnya, "Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, terakhir aku lihat dia masih berada di toilet."

"Kalau dia di toilet, kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?"

"Hei, aku bukan orangtuanya. Mana aku tahu." Jawaban dari Kiba membuat Gaara menghentikan interogasinya. Cowok bertatto 'Ai' itu menatap bangku Naruto yang masih kosong dengan wajah khawatir.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat aneh saat itu. Tidak biasanya pemuda semangat dan urak-urakan seperti Naruto gelisah seperti begini. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto?

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Jadi..?" cowok bermata onyx itu memandang Naruto, "Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah, "Apa...Apa kau ingin bermain sebentar?"

"Bermain?"

"Ya..." Jawab Naruto sedikit mantap, tangannya mengambil Ramen dari pangkuan Sasuke, "Anak kita akan menunggu diluar, oke?" Sebelum Sasuke sempat protes Naruto sudah membuka pintu kabin toilet lalu menyuruh Ramen bermain diluar. Anak itu mengangguk menurut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang orangtuanya bicarakan.

Naruto mengunci pintu kabinnya, walaupun begitu celah bawah toilet membuat Ramen bisa mengintip dan masuk dari sana. Celahnya agak lebar dan tubuh Ramen bisa masuk dan keluar semaunya. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu itu.

"Jadi..."Naruto membuka suaranya, "Permainannya mudah, kau hanya perlu menutup mata dan menebak barang, oke? Kau tidak boleh membuka matamu sampai aku bilang 'buka, kau mengerti?"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak begitu paham maksud Naruto. Menebak apa? Barang apa? Apakah ganja dan heroin? Dan lagi kenapa harus memejamkan mata? Ini benar-benar permainan anak kecil.

"Teme, kau mengerti tidak? Jangan sampai otak tuamu itu berkarat karena jarang berpikir." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mendelik marah.

"Tidak sopan! Biarpun begini, aku sudah berumur 30 tahun dan aku mengerti seluruh ucapanmu." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Bagus..." Kata Naruto lagi, "Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan jongkok didepanku."

"Kenapa jongkok?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham kali ini, memang permainan apa sih yang mengharuskan jongkok?

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, mengerti?" Jelas Naruto lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Cowok raven itu memejamkan onyx nya kemudian berjongkok didepan Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu berusaha tenang, tetapi jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sedikitpun. Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha bernapas dengan normal, dia tidak mau Sasuke mendengar deru napasnya yang mirip serigala ini.

Naruto melepaskan retsletingnya, mengeluarkan benda yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengeras didalam sana. Padahal Sasuke itu cowok, tapi kenapa miliknya langsung 'berdiri' ketika menatap wajah Sasuke? Ah bukan, anggap saja Sasuke cewek! Ya cewek! Mana ada cowok manis begini!

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya, dia bingung, "Naruto?"

"Y..Ya? Se..Sebentar." Kata Naruto lagi berusaha menormalkan nada dari suaranya. Naruto menarik pelan tangan Sasuke lalu menyentuhkannya ke 'benda' miliknya, untuk sedetik Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari benda entah-apa-itu-namanya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk, saat menyentuh benda yang hangat dan keras itu, cowok raven itu meneguk liurnya susah payah, tangannya dituntun oleh Naruto untuk terus menyentuh benda itu. Dari ujung hingga kebawah. Denyutan benda yang berada ditangan Sasuke membuat cowok raven itu yakin apa yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang.

Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari benda milik Naruto. Jijik.

Naruto mengelus rambut di kepala Sasuke. "Kenapa, Teme? Kau tahu benda apa ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia terus berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari benda itu, tapi Naruto terus memaksa Sasuke untuk menyentuh benda tadi.

"Kau tidak suka?" Kata Naruto sambil membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Kalau begitu buka mulutmu."

Sasuke yang sedikit kaget langsung membuka matanya, membuatnya harus menatap benda besar yang 'berdiri' dihadapannya dan Naruto yang sedang membawa handycam di tangan kanan.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" Sasuke terlihat marah, tetapi Naruto tidak peduli.

"Jilat." Kata Naruto lagi yang dapat melihat wajah melotot Sasuke dari layar kamera nya.

"Apa!"

Naruto sudah habis kesabarannya, kemudian membuka paksa mulut cowok itu, membuat saliva Sasuke menetes di sekitar bibirnya. "Aku bilang jilat, Teme."

Sasuk tetap diam melotot dan membiarkan jari Naruto bermain dengan lidahnya. Naruto menyeringai, "Kau bilang, aku 'istrimu' kan? Kalau begitu jilat. Disini aku adalah 'suami' mu, ingat itu." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Benar, Naruto adalah pasanganku dikehidupan mendatang, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan orang yang kusayangi... Sial!

Sasuke dengan pelan membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat ujung milik Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum. Tahan Sasuke, walaupun rasanya tidak enak, kau harus bertahan. Ini demi Ramen.

Naruto tersentak begitu Sasuke mulai menjilat batang kemaluannya, tangannya berusaha terus merekam wajah eksotis Sasuke dengan susah payah, menyadari kalau dia sedikit bergerak ketika dijilat oleh cowok raven itu.

Naruto memposisikan tubuh berdirinya, kakinya sedikit dibuka agar Sasuke yang berada dibawah sana bisa mengulum bendanya dengan 'nyaman' dan tangan kirinya berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya ke dinding kabin agar tidak jatuh, dan pekerjaan tangan kanannya hanya merekam wajah Sasuke yang mulai menjilat cairan Naruto seperti es krim.

"Nggghh... Hmphhh-" Sasuke terus menjiat benda milik Naruto, sesekali cowok itu bermain dengan lidah diujung batang kemaluan Naruto, berusaha menyentuh lubang yang selalu mengeluarkan pre-cum itu.

"Hhh...Hhhahh..." Naruto sekali lagi berusaha menormalkan suaranya tapi itu tidak mudah saat ada orang yang menjilat milikmu dengan nikmat. Sungguh! Naruto akan menghajar ibunya itu kalau mereka sudah pulang! Bukan berarti Naruto membenci ibunya, dia hanya kesal pada fujoshi gila itu yang menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal nista begini dan merelakan 'Naruto kecilnya' masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh batang kemaluan milik cowok pirang itu. Naruto balas menatapnya lalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sial! Dia terlalu manis!

"Phuaaahh..." Sasuke melepaskan benda milik Naruto dari mulutnya dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto menyentuh kepala Sasuke lalu menyisir rambut dikening Sasuke.

"Ayo, makan lagi, kau lapar'kan?" Tanya Naruto tapi kali ini dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan menyodorkan 'miliknya' ke bibir Sasuke, membuat cairan itu menyentuh dagu Sasuke.

Ramen yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya berusaha masuk melewati celah kabin ketika Naruto berkata makan dan lapar. Yup! Ramen kelaparan dan butuh makan. Badan kecilnya sekali lagi berusaha masuk melewati celah kabin toilet. "Papaa... Lapal..." Kata Ramen lagi.

Naruto melirik kepala Ramen yang menyembul dari celah kabin lalu menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. Naruto membantu Ramen masuk lalu menatap anak itu.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto, Anak itu hanya mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan tawa kecilnya. Sasuke merasakan firasat buruknya lagi.

"Na..Naruto... Jangan anak kita." Kata Sasuke lagi, "Aku...Aku yang akan menjilat punyamu, jadi biarkan Ramen diluar."

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku tidak menyuruhnya makan punyaku..." Kemudian Naruto mengambil saputangan miliknya lalu menutupi mata Ramen dengan kain itu, Naruto tersenyum, "...Ramen akan makan punyamu."

Sasuke terkesiap kaget terlebih ketika Naruto menarik turun retsleting Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menggeleng berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto yang mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah keras. Pre-cum Sasuke membasahi jari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyodorkan jarinya yang penuh cairan pre-cum Sasuke ke mulut Ramen, "Ayo buka mulutnya, Ramen..." Kata Naruto lembut. Sasuke berusaha menahan lengan Naruto.

"Ja..Jangan, Naruto!"

Ramen membuka mulut kecilnya, lalu jari Naruto masuk dan ramen merasakan cairan aneh masuk melewati kerongkongannya, "Bleeehh..." Kata anak tadi, "...Asin, pahit."

Naruto mengelus lembut kepala Ramen, "Nanti akan jadi manis kok, oke?" Ramen tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, "Kau duduk ditoilet, buka pahamu lebar-lebar."

"Tidak ma-"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau Ramen makan milikku yang terlalu besar untuk mulutnya ini?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar biasa tapi bagi pendengaran Sasuke, Naruto sedang mengancamnya dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya itu. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Dia tidak mau Ramen tersedak benda milik Naruto, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti perkataan cowok pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sasuke, "Pintar..." Kemudian tangan Naruto menuntun tangan Ramen untuk menyentuh milik Sasuke. "...Kau bisa memegang dan menjilatnya, Ramen. Makanlah sepuasmu." Sambung Naruto yang mendapat tawa kecil dari Ramen yang senang karena dapat 'makanan'.

Ramen yang tidak tahu apa-apa karena matanya ditutup, hanya menganggap benda keras dan hangat itu sebagai makanan, "Itadakimasu..." Kata Ramen kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke ujung benda milik Sasuke.

"Ghaaghh...!" Sasuke tersedak kaget ketika ramen memainkan lidah kecilnya dilubang miliknya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan itu. Wajah marah pada Naruto, nikmat dan sedih yang melihat Ramen. Wajah erotis, begitulah Naruto mengatakannya.

"Kau juga, makan." Naruto menyodorkan benda miliknya yang langsung dikulum oleh Sasuke.

"Nghhh... Hmpphh... Unghh-" Lenguhan Sasuke membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga benda miliknya masuk kerongkongan Sasuke.

"Hahhhh... Aahh... Haahhhh..." Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, wajah Sasuke menampilkan dia tersiksa dan kesulitan bernapas karena jalur pernapasannya di kerongkongan diganggu oleh benda milik Naruto.

Ramen masih bingung makanan apa yang coba dimakannya ini, rasa dan baunya asing bagi penciuman anak itu. Kemudian dia mencoba menarik-narik benda panjang itu dan mengigit dengan gigi susunya yang masih jarang.

Sasuke terbelalak kesakitan, "Hmmph... Ghhmmphh-" Naruto yang menatap Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ramen.

"Ramen sayang, jangan digigit, kamu hisap dan emut saja, ya..." Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengelus kepala Ramen. Anak itu bingung kemudian hanya mengangguk kecil, menuruti kata 'Ibu'nya. Ramen ingin sekali melepas sapu tangan yang melilit matanya, tapi Ibu'nya bilang tidak boleh. Baru kali ini anak itu makan dengan cara buta seperti ini.

Ramen melanjutkan menjilat dan menarik-narik benda itu, Sasuke kelihatan tersiksa. Cowok raven itu merasa marah pada diri sendiri dan keenakan disaat yang bersamaan. Sungguh! Naruto suka melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Ughhh... Sa...Sasuke...Hahhh... Ahh.." Naruto makin gencar menyodok kerongkongan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu hampir tersedak dan ingin muntah.

"Nghhhh... Hnghhhh... Hmphh-" Sasuke berusaha bernapas disela-sela kegiatan sesat mereka. Ramen merasakan benda yang disentuhnya berdenyut-denyut, seperti ada yang mau keluar sebentar lagi. Anak itu membuka mulutnya lebar, dia berpikir yang keluar mungkin saus manis atau es krim. Atau bisa apapun yang membuatnya kenyang.

Naruto masih sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan memaksa mulut kecil Sasuke menelan penuh batang kemaluannya, "Ahhhk...Haahhhh... Hhh...Sa...Sasuke...Ahhk..."

"Hmmp-... Ngghhhhpph... Nar...Hmpph-" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, dia benar-benar ingin muntah dan disaat bersamaan dia ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang ditahan batang kemaluannya.

"Ahhk... Ahhkk... Sasuke... Ahhk!" Cairan kental putih milik Naruto keluar tepat di batang kerongkongan Sasuke, membuat cowok bermata onyx itu tersedak dan memuntahkan sari milik Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu menatap milik Sasuke yang sebentar lagi keluar, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ramen sayang, buka mulutnya, sebentar lagi saus manisnya keluar." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Ja..Jangan... Aku... Nghh... Ahkk...Ahkk!" Sasuke tidak tahan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ramen.. Ahkk... Maafin.. Hahh.. Papa... Nghh... Papa mau pipis Ramen... Ahkk!" Cairan putih keluar muncrat ke wajah Ramen dan masuk ke dalam mulut anak itu. Naruto menyeringai senang, dia terus melakukan pijatan keras dibatang kemaluan Sasuke hingga tetes cairan kental itu berhenti.

Ramen yang merasakan cairan hangat di mulutnya langsung menelannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tiba-tiba Ramen merasa mual. Sasuke yang lemah digendong Naruto untuk menjauh dari closet, cowok pirang itu menuntun Ramen untuk muntah di closet. Sedikit kasian melihat Ramen tersiksa begitu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terduduk dilantai, mata cowok itu terlihat berair. Entah karena dia merasa kasihan pada Ramen yang muntah atau pada harga dirinya yang hancur karena dipaksa oleh pemuda berumur 18 tahun untuk bermain permainan 'dewasa'.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"Sasuke tidak mempedulikan sentuhan lembut Naruto.

Ramen yang selesai dengan kegiatan muntahnya, berbalik ke arah Naruto, dia membuka penutup matanya, "Mama..."

Naruto berbalik menatap Ramen lalu membersihkan pinggiran bibir anak itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ramen hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lapal..." Kata Ramen sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku traktir ramen, kau mau?"

"Lamen..?"

"Iya... Aku tidak akan makan kamu, tapi kita akan makan mie ramen. Ramen ini dan ramen itu berbeda tapi aku tetap suka keduanya." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Ramen mengangguk bersemangat.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, lalu mengelus pipi cowok raven itu, "Maaf..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu menyentuh tangan Naruto, "Kau akan tetap menyukaiku'kan? Sampai waktu masa depan."

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, dia bingung. Kalau misalkan waktu masa depan adalah dirinya yang cewek dan menjadi istri Sasuke. Mungkin itu berarti 'ya' kan?

"Oke..." Naruto terlihat berpikir, "..Tapi kau yang harus menjadi istriku."

"Aku suamimu, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke keras kepala kemudian menarik retsleting nya lagi. "Lagipula umurku 30 tahun."

Naruto mendengus, "Hei, Pak tua, mana ada yang percaya kalau kau berumur 30 tahun. Kau itu sekarang cowok remaja."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu berjongkok didepan Naruto, menyentuh barang milik Naruto yang belum dimasukkan ke celana.

"Ma..Mau apalagi?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung. Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Naruto dan mengecupnya lembut kemudian membantu Naruto berpakaian rapi.

"Menciummu." Kata Sasuke, yang ditatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Cium itu bukan disitu..." Jelas Naruto lagi kemudian menarik Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium kening cowok raven itu, "Itu namanya 'mencium'. Ingat itu!"

.

.

.

Gaara terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya, sudah 40 menit berlalu tetapi Naruto sama sekali belum kembali dari toilet. Matanya melirik ke pintu kelas berusaha mencari sosok cowok pirang itu, bahkan Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar, tidak dipedulikan oleh sang juara kelas itu.

**-TENG-TENG-TENG-** Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya sekolah dibubarkan. Kurenai terlihat merapikan beberapa diktat buku ajarnya lalu menatap seluruh kelas.

"Kita akan bertemu besok, jangan lupa pekerjaan rumah yang aku berikan." Kata wanita itu tegas kemudian berlenggang keluar kelas setelah seluruh murid berbungkuk dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'.

"Gaara..." Suara Naruto dibelakangnya, membuat cowok berambut merah itu berbalik dengan cepat.

"Hai.." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gaara berjalan menuju temannya itu dengan khawatir.

"Kau darimana saja?" Gaara memukul kepala Naruto dengan diktat biologinya yang tebal. Yang dipukul hanya cengengesan.

"Maaf... Lagipula aku cuma ke toilet kok." Kata Naruto lagi, Gaara hanya menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang masuk membawa anak kecil lalu duduk dibangkunya.

Gaara baru ingat, Saat Naruto ke toilet, cowok pendiam itu juga tidak ada dikelas. Kemana dia? Apa dia ikut-ikutan ke toilet bersama Naruto?

"Hei, Gaara..." Seruan Naruto membuat cowok berambut merah itu sadar seketika.

"Ya?"

"Kau jadi ikut makan ramen tidak?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil merapikan beberapa buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

Sebelum Gaara sempat mengangguk, Sasuke sudah berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Ayo kita makan, Ramen sudah kelaparan." Kata cowok stoic itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Sebentar..." lalu melirik Gaara, "Kau jadi ikut?.. Ayo." Seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara diam lalu menunduk, "A...Aku baru ingat, Kurenai-sensei menyuruhku menghadapnya sepulang sekolah ini. Aku tidak bisa, Maaf." Gaara mendongak lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya, "Begitu ya, apa boleh buat..." Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kelas lalu melirik Gaara sebentar, "...Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan ramen bersama?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir lalu melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam, "A... Aku rasa bisa kok." Sahut Gaara lagi pada Naruto. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum lebar lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dikelas.

Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya lalu berjalan pergi mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau suka pada Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika mereka berjalan disepanjang lorong koridor sekolah. Naruto menengok Sasuke sebentar, bingung apa yang dimaksud 'suka' dalam hal ini. Suka sebagai teman atau suka sebagai pacar? Kalau suka sebagai teman pasti akan dijawab Naruto 'Tentu saja' tapi kalau suka sebagai pacar Naruto dengan tegas menjawab 'Hell No'.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi berusaha meyakinkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Cowok stoic itu tetap diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja."

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah membeli beberapa bungkus ramen untuk dibawa pulang. Mereka sepakat untuk memakannya saat dirumah saja. Terlihat Sasuke langsung masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan segala keperluan makan. Sasuke melirik note dari Kushina yang tertempel di kulkas. Wanita itu akan telat pulang kerumah seperti biasa, dan lagi, sepertinya Minato sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor.

Naruto masuk ke dapur setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos biru dan celana panjangnya. "Kau mau buat apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencomot tomat yang di potong Sasuke dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut.

"Hanya sup tomat dan sayuran..." Jawab Sasuke yang masih sibuk memotong sayuran. Naruto mencomot potongan tomat lagi lalu menyodorkan ke bibir Sasuke, cowok stoic itu memakannya dengan potongan kecil, kemudian potongan sisanya dimasukkan Naruto kemulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka tomat." Kata Naruto lagi lalu duduk dimeja makan.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk ramen didepan Naruto, "Aku tahu, kau dan Ramen tidak suka tomat." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, Ramen tidak cocok dengan tomat, Ha..Ha..Ha.." Naruto berusaha bercanda, Sasuke diam memandang candaan Naruto yang garing.

"Kau tahu? Ramen dan tomat? Naruto dan Ramen?..." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan lalu memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat wajah tidak mengerti Sasuke, "...Sudahlah."

-RING-RING-RING- Telepon rumah berbunyi, Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Biar aku yang angkat." Kata Naruto lagi.

Cowok pirang itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengangkat teleponnya dan menaruhnya di dekat telinga. "Hal-"

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan senang Kushina membuat telinga Naruto berdenging selama 5 detik. Naruto sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon dari lubang telinganya. Sudah Naruto duga, Kushina akan langsung meneleponnya ketika Naruto selesai mengirim video 'panas'nya lewat email.

"Oh My God, Naruto! Kamu keren banget disini sayang! Sasuke terlihat manis! Kyaaaaa!" Jerit Kushina lagi. Tanpa dilihatpun Naruto sudah tahu, ibunya ini pasti lagi jejingkrakkan diruang kerjanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan pasien lain.

Kushina masih asyik berceloteh hingga tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Ramen yang masih kecil membuka mulutnya dan menerima cairan putih milik Sasuke. "NARUTO!" Teriak Kushina agak marah. Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan ibunya itu.

"A..Ada apa lag-"

"KENAPA RAMEN BISA ADA DI VIDEO?!" Jerit Kushina marah, Naruto terpaksa meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

"Ah...Ahahaha... Itu... Itu kesalahan teknis... Nanti akan aku edit..."

"BUKAN MASALAH EDIT ATAU TIDAK!" Teriak Kushina lagi tanpa mempedulikan delikan aneh pasiennya. "TUNGGU DIRUMAH! KAA-SAN AKAN PULANG DAN MENGHAJARMU!"

-KLAK- tut-tut-tut- Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kushina, membuat Naruto mengigil seketika. Sebenarnya mau fujoshi gila itu apa sih? Video sudah, mesum sudah, kenapa aku masih dimarahi juga?

Sasuke menengok dari arah dapur, "Naruto ada apa?"

Cowok pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, "Sa...Sasuke kalau bel pintu depan berbunyi, kau saja yang buka, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Aku akan bersembunyi dikamar." Jelas Naruto lagi yang langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

.

TING-TONG- Bel pintu depan bunyi. Sasuke melirik sebentar lalu menatap lantai atas.

"Naruto! Pintunya!" Seru Sasuke dari bawah. Naruto yang berada dikamar hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Ke..Kenapa Kaa-san bisa secepat ini pulang? Apa hasratnya untuk membunuhku sangat besar? Sebenarnya aku ini anak siapa sih?

Sasuke bingung dengan Naruto yang tidak menjawab ppanggilannya, dengan langkah tidak peduli Sasuke berjalan ke arah depan dan membuka pintu.

_-cklek-_

"Hai..." Cowok bertatto 'Ai' tersenyum pada Sasuke, "...Naruto ada?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan juga review (_ _) *bungkuk bdan* dan maaf untuk chap yg panjang ini XD..  
**

**Special thanks**: Ozha, 1004speciall, Namikaze Nasu, Aicinta, Yue Lawliet, Nura, Dee chan - tik , Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy, Noirouge, Sora asagi , rere, Akasaka Kirachiha, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, MORPH, Akira veronica lianis, Yu, Sunniest stars sky, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae , Namikaze Yuto, Samba, kirika no karin, Fishiie LophehaeUKE, YukiMiku, mariashine87, keiji wolf, Black LIly, Nashya, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, Pink Purple Fuchsia, ky0k0, itiz dawn, deviluk shin ryu, princess visionaries of obsesi.

**Q&A:**

**Kenapa namanya Ramen? Gak Menma aja?**: Autor cuma bisa bilang ' Biar Greget' XD *Author dimutilasi massa* #Kabuurr (pdahal sih sbenarnya bgung nyari nama)

**Ini NaruSasu ato SasuNaru ato SasuFemNaru:** ini NaruSasu, soalnya disini Naru yang sebagai seme (dilempar pisau ma Fans SasuNaru *Ampoon*) mungkin ntr sedikit nyempil cerita SasuFemNaru tapi gak terlalu kentara soalnya FemNaru itu kan masa depan gak masa sekarang *author digebukin massa lagi*

**Apakah nanti Sasu akan hamil?:** Jeng...Jeng...Jeng... *Author main gitar* maybe yes, maybe no, maybe yes and no... *Author dicincang massa yg marah* ok ok, tenang saudara-saudara, kita lihat saja nanti, oke? *author mengerling genit* (Duagh# Author ditendang massa)

Untuk cerita Sasuke yang terlempar dari masa depan mungkin nanti di chap berikutnya ^O^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, M-preg (mgkn) dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**My Wife And My Son  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 3)**

**Hi, Dobe, She's my wife**

* * *

Apa kalian pernah merasa seperti dituduh selingkuh padahal tidak melakukan apapun? Yup! Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Cowok blonde itu duduk dengan gugup diantara dua cowok yang saling memandang dengan aliran listrik dimata mereka. Naruto melirik Gaara yang duduk disebelah kanannya, cowok berambut merah itu diam memandang Naruto sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disebelah kiri Naruto, menatap cowok pirang itu dengan kesal.

Didepan mereka, dua buah buku tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Buku fisika kuantum dan trigonometri. Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Jadi..." Gaara membuka suara, "Kau mau belajar apa dulu, Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, "Naruto harus belajar fisika kuantum."

Gaara memandang Sasuke diam, "Tidak, dia harus belajar trigonometri."

Kemudian aliran listrik saling memancar dari mata Sasuke dan mata Gaara membuat ledakan fenomenal sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Well, itu memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Bahkan cowok pirang itu merasa ruang kamarnya agak panas hari ini, padahal AC sudah menyala dengan suhu dingin yang paling full.

Naruto tertawa panik, "Ha...ha..ha... Bi...Bisakah kita menonton TV saj-"

**"Tidak!"** Jawab Gaara dan Sasuke barengan. Naruto meneguk sekali lagi liurnya. Kalau ini komik-komik drama percintaan dan sinetron remaja ababil mungkin sekarang mereka berdua sudah jambak-jambakan rambut untuk memperebutkan Naruto. Tapi ini dunia nyata! Dan Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Terlebih lagi yang diperebutkan disini adalah mata pelajaran apa yang dipelajari duluan?! SEE?! Tidak masuk akal!

Pertarungan sengit Gaara versus Sasuke dimulai sejak Gaara bertamu kerumah Naruto, 20 menit yang lalu.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Gaara tersenyum didepan pintu rumah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke yang membuka'kan pintu hanya terdiam melihat cowok itu malam-malam begini ke rumahnya. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya diambang pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Gaara diam sebentar lalu menarik sebuah buku trigonometri dari tas miliknya.

"Besok ada ujian trigonometri. Jadi kami akan belajar bersama." Kata Gaara lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto tidak bilang kalian akan belajar bersama." Tanya Sasuke bingung. Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kami selalu belajar bersama kalau ada ujian, jadi ini hal yang biasa." Sahut Gaara, sambil masuk ke rumah, "Naruto diatas'kan? Aku akan ke kamarnya."

"Tunggu." Sasuke menarik lengan Gaara, "Kau tidak punya hak untuk masuk ke kamarnya."

Gaara melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dari lengannya, "Aku sudah biasa kekamarnya, lagipula kami sering tidur bersama." Sahut cowok bertatto 'Ai' itu. Sebenarnya sih untuk soal tidur bersama itu, saat waktu SD, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu cowok rambut raven dihadapannya ini. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget saat Gaara bilang dia sering tidur bersama dengan Naruto. Gaara membiarkan Sasuke yang masih berpikir keras dengan pikirannya sendiri, cowok berambut merah itu lebih memilih bergerak menuju lantai dua.

_-Cklek-_ Pintu kamar dibuka. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya. Ranjang kecil berada di pojokan kamar, Gaara menebak, pasti ranjang untuk Ramen dan memang, anak kecil itu sedang tidur disana, kemudian mata Gaara beralih ke buntalan selimut yang terlihat bergerak-gerak disisi kamar. Gaara tersenyum, dia yakin Naruto bersembunyi di dalam selimut, meringkuk difutonnya yang empuk.

Cowok berambut merah tadi bergerak menuju Naruto lalu ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, "Hei..." Bisik Gaara pelan tapi sanggup membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ke..Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung, cowok pirang itu berusaha membuka selimutnya tetapi ditahan Gaara. Sepertinya cowok bertatto itu lebih 'nyaman' berdua dalam selimut dengan Naruto.

"Aku mau mengajarimu trigonometri." Kata Gaara lagi. Naruto diam, well, sesungguhnya ini momen teraneh, lebih aneh dibandingkan saat Sasuke membawa Ramen dan mengumumkan keseluruh kelas kalau dia adalah 'Istri' Sasuke. Tapi sungguh! Ini benar-benar aneh! Mana ada orang yang mau belajar di dalam selimut?!

"EHEM!" Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto melonjak kaget dan segera membuka selimutnya. Naruto tertawa kering.

"Ha..ha... I..Ini... Uhm.. Trigonometri." Kata Naruto yang hanya mendapat dengusan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu melangkah ke lemari buku dan mengambil diktat Fisika kuantum.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Kita akan mengerjakan PR fisika kuantum."

**_End of Flashback_**

**.**

Jadi begitulah, saat ini Naruto terjebak dengan dua buku yang paling dibencinya. Kalau Gaara dan Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk memilih buku mana yang dibakar duluan pasti akan di jawab Naruto dengan 'BAKAR DUA-DUANYA!', tapi mereka malah meminta Naruto untuk memilih pelajaran apa yang dipelajari duluan. Mana bisa Naruto menjawabnya!

Naruto menghela napas, "Bisa tidak, kita akhiri saja?" Kata cowok pirang itu memohon. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan decakan kesal. Sedangkan Gaara menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai belajar." Ucap Gaara lagi. Naruto bangkit dari duduk, lalu melangkah ke dapur.

"Makanya aku minta berhenti saja! Kepala ku sakit, dan lagi aku sedang tidak ingin belajar." Jelas Naruto lagi sambil mengambil sebotol air putih dari lemari es. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dan Gaara, Naruto merasa melihat pertarungan sengit antara naga dan burung phoenix.

Naruto menegak air putihnya dengan nikmat, membiarkan Sasuke dan Gaara saling menatap penuh dendam. Well, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang mereka lakukan, terserah mereka saling tendang-tendangan atau pukul-pukulan hanya karena buku. Kalau Naruto sih, lebih memilih menendang bukunya. Tetapi Naruto heran, apa sebegitu pentingkah pelajaran bagi mereka? Sampai-sampai harus saling berantem seperti itu? Haah... Otak pas-pas an Naruto memang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

.

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk berada didapur mencari cemilan untuk perutnya yang keroncongan. Gaara berdehem sebentar, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke cowok itu.

Cowok bertatto itu menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Naruto lagi." Kata Gaara yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Naruto adalah istr-"

"Dia sama sekali bukan istrimu." Kata Gaara tegas. "Kau hanya menganggapnya begitu! Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto?! Tidak'kan?! Jadi siapa yang egois?!" Seru Gaara tidak suka. Sasuke membalas pandangan cowok itu dengan kesal. Selama ini memang Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai pria paruh baya yang terjebak ditubuh remaja dan mengaku sebagai 'suami' Naruto. Tapi itu tidak mengubah sama sekali kenyataan kalau dimasa depan dia adalah suami Naruto. Jadi Sasuke tidak salah sepenuhnya'kan? Cowok raven itu memandang Naruto yang masih berada didapur dengan wajah terluka. Apa dia begitu egois? Apa kehadirannya membuat Naruto susah?

Gaara mendengus, "Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Jelas Gaara, "Kalau kau memikirkan perasaan Naruto, seharusnya kau kembali ke masamu. Dan berhenti mengganggu kehidupan Naruto."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi..." Cowok raven itu menatap Gaara, "...Kau tidak berhak mengusirku."

"Kalau Naruto yang mengusirmu, bagaimana? Apa kau akan pergi?" Tantang Gaara lagi. Mata Gaara menatap onyx Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara, dia terlihat berpikir keras. Apakah itu kemauan Naruto? Bagaimana kalau Naruto ingin dirinya dan Ramen menghilang? Apakah Sasuke sanggup kembali ke masanya?

Cowok raven itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau..." Sasuke membuka suaranya, lalu menatap Gaara, "Kalau itu memang kemauan Naruto, aku akan pergi." Sambung Sasuke dengan yakin. Gaara menatap mata Sasuke tajam kemudian menghela napas, lalu mengambil buku trigonometrinya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu." Kata cowok berambut merah itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Gaara yang berjalan ke pintu depan. Naruto yang menengok dari dapur hanya berteriak 'Hai-hati dijalan!' dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman Gaara.

Sasuke mengantar Gaara sampai pintu depan, sebelum Gaara pergi dia berbalik menatap cowok bermata onyx itu, "Tepati perkataanmu." Kata Gaara lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang cowok beratto itu dalam diam.

Sasuke menutup pintu depan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Gaara. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan, dia melirik Naruto yang sedang memilih buah pisang dan apel. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

Naruto tidak akan mengusirnya'kan?

Cowok pirang itu terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang buah ditangan kiri dan kanannya, " Hum... Apel atau pisang? Jeruk ada tidak ya?" Naruto berusaha mencari buah lainnya di lemari es, tetapi pelukan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya, membuat cowok pirang itu menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Cowok pirang itu mendesah pelan lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi? Tadi Sasuke terlihat kesal, sekarang setelah Gaara pulang, cowok raven ini terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Naruto benar-benar pusing melihat tingkah Sasuke, cowok pirang itu akhirnya berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke di dadanya. Sasuke tidak terkejut ataupun protes, dia membiarkan dada bidang Naruto memeluk tubuhnya.

Hangat. Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantung Naruto. Irama yang konstan. Membuat Sasuke menutup mata untuk terus mendengar detak kehidupan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang paling kau inginkan didunia ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Cowok raven itu tidak menjawabnya. Pertanyaan yang paling sederhana, tidak bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke melayang saat dirinya masih berada di masa depan. Masa bersama Naruto 'cewek'. Istrinya.

.

.

_"Apa yang paling kau inginkan didunia ini, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto, Cewek pirang yang berada dipelukan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mencium atas kepala Naruto, lalu tersenyum lembut._

_"Tentu saja, bersamamu. Memangnya apa lagi?" Jawab Sasuke lagi. Cowok itu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto. Pipi tan yang penuh senyuman itu memandang pria dihadapannya dengan senyuman paling manis._

_"Terima kasih." Kata cewek pirang itu sambil mencium ujung hidung Sasuke. Cowok raven itu membalas ciuman Naruto di perut besar cewek itu. Naruto sedang mengandung anaknya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, merangkulnya di dadanya. Cowok itu berharap seluruh momen berharganya saat ini terekam dengan indah. Sasuke ingat seluruh senyum Naruto, tawanya, sikap dan tingkahnya. Cewek itu selalu membuatnya kesal, tetapi disaat bersamaan pula, cewek itu bisa membuatnya tertawa._

_Sasuke berharap perasaan Naruto tidak akan pernah berubah. Sasuke berharap kehidupannya mirip tokoh dongeng dengan 'Happy Ending' di bagian terakhir cerita. Sasuke berharap... Dia tidak perrnah berpisah dengan Naruto. _

_Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya cewek itu mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya dia mengerti pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai ilmuwan, seharusnya Naruto... Tetap mencintainya. Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak mencintainya sepenuhnya. Separuh hatinya tidak untuk Sasuke. Bukan untuk cowok raven itu melainkan untuk cowok lain._

_Sasuke ingat saat dia pulang dari pekerjaan sebagai ilmuwan di bagian pemerintahan. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, cowok itu harus merelakan waktu untuk keluarganya demi bekerja, walaupun hari sedang libur, Sasuke tetap bekerja di laboratoriumnya. Istrinya sering mengatakan, 'Berhenti menjadi ilmuwan, kita bisa pergi dari sini, pergi keluar negeri, hidup dengan damai.' Tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Ya! Cowok raven yang bodoh itu menolak ajakan Naruto._

_Setiap pulang kerja, yang dilihat Sasuke hanyalah Naruto yang tertidur menunggunya hingga malam, dan itu terus berulang hingga beberapa tahun. Tetapi hari itu, semuanya berubah. Sasuke yang pulang kerja lebih awal ingin memberi kejutannya pada Naruto dengan membawa rangkaian bunga kesukaan wanita itu. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul 3 sore, masih sempat memberi kejutan dan senyuman untuk belahan hatinya itu._

_Sasuke membuka kenop pintu rumah, sepi. Tidak ada Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan ceria. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tidak ada siapapun disana. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur, tidak ada kepulan asap masakan, sosok Naruto juga tidak ada. Dengan pelan Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya._

_Sasuke menyentuh kenop pintu kamar, tetapi terhenti begitu mendengar suara desahan Naruto dengan pria lain. Sasuke merasakan firasat buruknya. Tidak! Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal diluar kewajaran, dia mungkin salah mendengar. Atau mungkin saja Naruto sedang menonton TV. _

_Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan, dia berusaha mempercayai hatinya dan mengenyahkan pikiran kotor tentang Naruto. Dia percaya, Naruto mencintainya, dia percaya Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatinya, wanita itu sudah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan untuk terus mencintai Sasuke hingga sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke salah. Mata onyxnya lebih mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini._

_Naruto bersama pria lain. Tidur di ranjangnya. Laki-laki itu menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Naruto. Laki-laki yang paling dibenci Sasuke, laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' dikeningnya. Pernah suatu kali, Naruto menjamu laki-laki itu kerumahnya, dan wanita itu mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia hanyalah seorang teman._

_Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, rangkaian bunga terjatuh dilantai, beberapa kelopaknya hancur ketika menyentuh bidang datar yang keras itu. Naruto dan laki-laki itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu melihat wajah ngeri Naruto. Jangan Naruto... Jangan tatap aku begitu. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya getir._

_Sasuke sadar ini bukan salah Naruto, ini adalah salahnya sendiri. Dia yang membuat jarak dengan Naruto, dia yang membuat Naruto akhirnya memilih laki-laki itu. Mata Sasuke nanar menatap lantai, dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan permohonan ampun Naruto. Ya! Dia tidak mempedulikan wanita itu, Sasuke langsung berlari masuk ke laboratoriumnya. Mengunci ruangan itu dan bergelut dengan pekerjaan pentingnya, yaitu membuat waktu berputar kembali._

_Jika Sasuke bisa kembali diwaktu Naruto memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja dan pergi keluar negeri maka kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Benar! Ini semua adalah kesalahannya, kalau dia bisa memperbaiki seluruhnya maka... Maka Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatinya lagi. Naruto akan terus mencintainya._

_-DAK-DAK-DAK- Gedoran keras dipintu tidak dipedulikan Sasuke, tangannya terus bekerja. Waktu adalah yang terpenting sekarang._

_"SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Itu suara teriakan Naruto. Sasuke berhenti sebentar tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai bekerja lagi. Tidak ada 'waktu' untuk berpikir. Dia harus memutar ulang seluruhnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi usaha Sasuke gagal. Cowok raven itu tidak tahu kalau Ramen berada disana. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ramen bermain dengan kabel-kabel listrik ciptaannya. Sasuke tidak tahu sampai sebuah aliran listrik menyentuh tangannya dari portal kecil yang dibuatnya. Portal untuk kembali ke masa lalu._

_Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam portal yang penuh dengan gaya arus listrik, cowok itu sadar ketika dia masuk kesana hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dia berhasil ke masa lalu atau mati ditengah-tengah 'waktu'._

_Ramen yang melihat gumpalan arus listrik dari arah portal hanya ternganga. Mata bulatnya menatap indah percikan-percikan api yang dikeluarkan portal itu. Ramen merasa ayahnya sedang membuat kembang api. Anak laki-laki itu berlari masuk ke dalam portal waktu. Dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya berteriak kaget, tanpa dia sadari dia menekan tombol waktu yang salah dan berusaha mengejar anaknya masuk ke portal._

_Teriakan Naruto yang terus menggedor pintu tidak dipedulikannya. "SASUKE!"_

_"SU..KE!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_._

_._

"SASUKE!" Teriakan Naruto yang khawatir membuat Sasuke sadar. Matanya mengerjap bingung ke arah cowok pirang itu.

"Kau membuatku takut." Kata Naruto. "Aku pikir kau akan pingsan." Sambung Naruto sambil memeriksa kening Sasuke, berusaha menemukan tanda-tanda demam. Cowok raven itu masih menatap Naruto lalu tiba-tiba menghabur kepelukannya.

"Katakan Naruto..." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada cowok pirang itu, "Katakan kau akan mencintaiku hingga waktu masa depan." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ini sudah ke- entahlah Naruto tidak ingat berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia memintanya untuk terus menyukai atau mencintainya hingga waktu masa depan. Tapi, For God's Sake! Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Adakah pertanyaan lebih mudah misalnya satu tambah satu berapa? Atau sebutkan mamalia berkaki empat? Dan sejenisnya yang lebih mudah dijawab? Serius! Otak bodoh Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang melibatkan perasaan sentimentil seperti itu.

Naruto mendesah, lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke lagi. Cowok pirang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tetapi membiarkan cowok raven itu terus memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh, kalau Naruto harus memilih, cowok yang sedih atau cewek yang sedih pasti Naruto dengan lantang akan menjawab 'Cewek', mereka lebih mudah dipahami saat sedih atau gundah gulana. Tinggal kasih bunga atau cokelat dan bilang 'No matter what, i still love you' dan cewek tadi bakal klepek-klepek kesenengan sedangkan kalau cowok yang sedih? Nah lho? Mau bilang apa? Pengen Naruto kasih permen ntar dikira anak kecil, dikasih es krim? Mana ada cowok yang mau es krim. Ya dengan terpaksa Naruto hanya memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke..." Naruto mulai bicara lagi.

"Hum?" Suara Sasuke agak sengau. Apa cowok itu diam-diam menangis?

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi, bingung. Kemudian tangannya memegang pipi Sasuke dan berusaha mendongakkan wajah cowok itu. Naruto ingin melihat, apa benar Sasuke menangis atau tid-

Yup! Sasuke menangis. Cowok raven itu terlihat sedih, dipinggiran matanya menggenang cairan yang siap kapan saja tumpah. Dan itu makin menyusahkan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terlihat bingung, panik dan hilang akal. Bagaimana caranya supaya cowok berhenti menangis? Kalau ibunya ada, Naruto bisa minta tolong pada wanita itu, karena Kushina seringkali menenangkan Minato yang menangis karena dimarahi oleh sutrada film. Tapi ibunya itu malah belum pulang sampai sekarang.

Naruto berusaha tenang lalu menjilat airmata Sasuke. Cowok raven itu sedikit tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, "Ah..Ahahaha... Uhm, maaf, tapi menurut drama-drama percintaan, itu salah satu cara mengusap air mata biar terlihat roma-" Kalimat Naruto dipotong oleh ciuman Sasuke dibibirnya.

Naruto tidak siap untuk berciuman terlebih lagi dengan cowok. Tapi dengan gampangnya cowok raven didepannya ini menciumnya. Dibibir pula. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dari bibir Naruto, kemudian siap menerima pukulan dari cowok pirang itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. 1 detik, 2 detik, Naruto masih belum menghajarnya.

"Hahhh..." Naruto menghela napas pelan.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Cowok pirang itu menutup bibirnya dan memandang arah lain.

Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hei..." Sasuke memanggil Naruto, "Kau bisa memukulku, kalau kau mau." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Hum... Tapi aku bakal dihajar Kaa-san kalau memukulmu." Jawab Naruto masih berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Sasuke. Cowok raven itu tertegun sebentar lalu berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya. Naruto meliriknya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya aku terlihat lucu?" Kesal Naruto.

"Kau memang lucu, Dobe."

"Gah... Seharusnya aku menghajarmu saja, Teme." Kata Naruto lagi. Lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja makan.

"Na...Naruto." Ucap Sasuke kaget terlebih cowok pirang dihadapannya ini langsung membuka baju kaosnya, memperlihatkan tubuh berkulit tan yang membuat Sasuke tertegun seketika.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya masih memandang tubuh Naruto. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat tubuh atletis Naruto tetapi tetap saja, dia masih terpesona dengan lekuk tubuh itu.

Naruto mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Sasuke, mengigit pipi kenyal Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan deru napasnya. Naruto anggap Sasuke menyukainya, cowok pirang itu kembali menjatuhkan ciumannya di leher putih Sasuke.

"Nghh... Hahh.." Desahan Sasuke terdengar ketika Naruto menjilat leher dan bagian dada cowok itu. Naruto suka mendengar suara Sasuke, makin membuat libido cowok pirang itu meningkat. Seperti saat ini. Naruto menggesek-gesekan miliknya ke milik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dibalik celana. Tanpa disentuh Naruto pun, Cowok pirang itu yakin milik Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan cairan manisnya.

"Katakan.." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, "Katakan kau menginginkanku." Naruto mencium kening cowok raven itu, lalu turun ke hidung, bibir dan dagu Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terus mendesah dan belum menjawab perkataan cowok pirang dihadapannya ini, cowok yang mengintimidasinya dengan ciuman yang memabukkan.

Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya tetapi desahan cowok raven itu mengatakan dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Naruto menyeringai senang sambil terus menciumi bagian leher Sasuke.

"Kau manis, Teme." Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke, "Benar-benar manis dan lembut." lidah Naruto menyapu dada Sasuke dan berhenti di area bulat berwarna pink. Naruto menghisapnya.

"Ahk..." Sasuke terkesiap kemudian berusaha menahan suara yang keluar dari mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto menyeringai senang, darahnya menggelegak penuh nafsu. Naruto melepaskan hisapannya dari dada Sasuke, membuat liurnya menetes di area pink itu. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

"Katakan... Katakan kau ingin tubuhku." Ucap Naruto sambil menjilat pipi Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menggeleng sambil tetap menutup bibirnya. Naruto suka dengan sikap Sasuke seperti ini, menolak tetapi sebenarnya ingin. Tipe yang menyusahkan dan memabukkan. Sekali lagi, Naruto menjilat telinga Sasuke dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Sasuke terkesiap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahk...! Ja..Jangan.. Nghh... Sudah...Hhh...Hentikan... Hahhh..." Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Naruto yang menindihinya, terlebih lagi cowok pirang itu terus menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Sasuke.

"Hentikan apa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura polos, "Ah!... Maksudmu hentikan ini?" Naruto mengigit dada Sasuke lagi.

"Aghh...!" Sasuke kaget. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Atau ini?" Naruto mencengkram batang kemaluan Sasuke yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya.

"Ahk! Na..Naruto...Nghhh... Ahhh..." Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang bermain-main di area sensitivenya terlebih lagi mencengkram miliknya dengan keras. Naruto menjilat leher dan dagu Sasuke dengan deru napas yang cepat. Cowok raven ini terlalu erotis untuk disia-siakan begitu saja.

"Buka mulutmu." Kata Naruto yang berada tepat didepan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menggeleng lemah. Naruto berdecak kesal, lalu meremas batang kemaluan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Ghaghh!" Sasuke tersedak kaget. Tubuhnya gemetaran menahan sakit dan enak disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku bilang, buka mulutmu." Desak Naruto lagi, Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya. Naruto menyeringai senang, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat air liurnya menetes ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto menjilat lidah Sasuke. Manis. Benar-benar manis.

Sasuke pasrah mulutnya 'diperkosa' oleh lidah Naruto. Cowok pirang itu benar-benar mendominasi permainan, bahkan air liur Sasuke menetes disela-sela pertarungan lidah mereka.

"Nghh..Ahhh...Hmphh..." Sasuke terus mendesah dengan hebatnya. Naruto melepaskan pagutan ciuman mereka, lalu mengacak rambut blondenya.

"Ini tidak bagus." Kata Naruto lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Cowok raven itu bingung, apakah dirinya tidak bisa memuaskan Naruto?

Cowok pirang itu melirik Sasuke kemudian berdecak, "Benar-benar... Kau terlalu erotis Sasuke... Kau makin membuatku ingin memakanmu. Dan ini tidak bagus." Jelas Naruto berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk 'memperkosa' Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu mengerti Naruto ingin 'menyentuhnya', kemudian dengan pelan, Sasuke membuka bajunya, lalu menengadahkan kedua tangan ke arah Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"Makan aku... Naruto.." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah penuh memohon. Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah. Manis... Cowok yang berada dibawahnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan manisnya.

"Kalau begitu." Naruto mulai membuka celananya, "Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi." Seringai senang tersungging dibibir Naruto. Jantung cowok pirang itu hampir meloncat-loncat gembira dari rusuknya. Dia benar-benar ingin 'memakan' Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya tepat di atas wajah Sasuke, menepuk-nepuk'kan miliknya ke pipi Sasuke, seakan-akan memberikan salam perkenalan dahulu. "Makan.." Kata Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng, dia enggan memasukkan benda yang besar dan panjang itu ke kerongkongannya.

"Aku bilang makan." Kata Naruto tegas. Sasuke diam lalu memejamkan matanya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga.

"Hmmpphh... Nghhpp... Uhhmmpp..." Sasuke menikmati batang kemaluan Naruto yang dikulumnya. Lidahnya memainkan dan menjilat milik Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu tidak dapat menahan erangannya.

"Ahhh... Shhh... Ahhk.." Naruto terus mengerang sambil menyodok mulut Sasuke. Cowok raven itu berusaha menahan genjotan Naruto dimulutnya. Sasuke hampir tersedak.

"Ngghhpphh... Hmmph-" Sasuke dipaksa memakan seluruh batang kemaluan Naruto, membuat cowok raven itu kesulitan bernapas. "Nar..Hmphh-Ngpphh..." Sasuke berusaha bicara, "Sto-Nghhppp...Hmphhh..."

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar." Kata Naruto yang mendapat pelototan marah dari Sasuke karena multnya penuh dengan milik Naruto.

"Phuuah.." Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Naruto, membuat cairan liurnya menetes begitu saja. "Aku... Goghhh.. Tersedak... Ohoghh..." Kata cowok raven itu berusaha berbicara disela batuknya. Naruto suka melihat Sasuke tersiksa. Sangat suka. Naruto hanya menyeringai menatap cowok bermata onyx itu.

Pipi Sasuke dielus lembut oleh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu melandaskan ciumannya di bibir Sasuke. Menjilat bibir ranum dan tipis itu kemudian membuka paksa mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhh... Hmphhh-" Sasuke menerima ciuman dari Naruto, cowok raven itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. "Naruto.. Hmphh.. Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke berusaha berbicara disela-sela pergulatan ciumannya. Naruto tidak menjawab. Tidak untuk saat ini. Karena cowok pirang itu sibuk memakan bibir Sasuke.

Naruto melepas celana Sasuke perlahan, membuat batang kemaluan Sasuke terekspos sempurna. Cowok pirang itu melepaskan lagi bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Mata birunya memandang takjub sosok Sasuke yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Cowok raven itu telentang diatas meja dengan napas memburu, wajahnya memerah dengan beberapa air liur yan menetes disela-sela bibirnya, dan pahanya... Naruto menegak air liurnya sekali lagi... Sasuke membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan batang kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak.

_Oh Tuhan, Dewa Jashin, Shinigami dan kawan-kawan, terima kasih untuk makanan terlezat ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan 'menghabiskan' nya._ Kata Naruto dalam hati, bersyukur mendapatkan Sasuke sebagai menu utama makanannya.

Naruto menyentuh milik Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu menggeliat geli dan keenakan. "Nghhh... Ahh... Naru... Unnhh.." Lenguhan Sasuke makin membuat otak kotor Naruto semakin kotor. Cowok pirang itu terus menerus menjilat Sasuke, lidahnya menari-nari di leher, dada, perut dan batang kemaluan Sasuke.

"Ahh..Ahk...Nghh..." Sasuke mengerang nikat ketika Naruto mengulum batang kemaluannya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sasuke menjambak rambut pirang Naruto untuk menghentikan kulumannya. Sungguh! Itu membuat Sasuke geli.

Naruto menghentikan mengulum milik Sasuke dan menyeka bibirnya. Mata birunya memandang cowok raven itu penuh nafsu. "Sasuke buka pahamu lebar-lebar." Kata Naruto lagi sambil memposisikan dirinya tepat dibagian pantat cowok raven itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menuruti kata Naruto. Dia mengangkat kakinya dan membuka pahanya lebar, membuat bagian liang bawahnya terekspos sempurna. Naruto menjilat bibirnya, tidak tahan. Cowok pirang itu mengangkat paha Sasuke memposisikan lubang Sasuke kedepan wajahnya. Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Naruto.. Hentikan.. Jangan dibagian sana... Itu kot-Ahk!" Sebelum protesan Sasuke selesai, Naruto sudah menjilat 'lubang' cowok raven itu dengan nikmat. "Nghhh... Ahkkk!...Nar-Ahhkk..." Erangan Sasuke tidak dipedulikan Naruto, cowok pirang itu berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang anal Sasuke.

"Nar-Hmmphhh... Nghhh..." Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya. Tidak berhasil. Cowok raven itu mendesah hebat, terlebih ketika Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal milik Sasuke. "Ahhk!... Naru-Ahhkk...Sa...Sakit! Ahhgh!"

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, menghentikan desahan nikmat dari cowok raven itu, tangan Naruto masih bermain di bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Satu jari. Dua jari, hingga tiga jari. Lubang Sasuke menelan ketiga jarinya. Sempit, lengket dan nyaman.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. "Sasuke, aku mau masuk." Kata Naruto lagi, berusaha memposisikan miliknya ke lubang anal cowok raven itu.

"Henti-Gaahhgh!" Sasuke tersedak ketika batang kemaluan Naruto mulai menerobos masuk ke lubang analnya. Sakit. Perih. Tidak nyaman. Sasuke berusaha berontak. Kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang apa saja, berusah menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dari dirinya. Naruto berdecak kesal, kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki Sasuke dan menyodok lubang anal cowok raven itu lebih keras. Membuat Sasuke kesulitan bernapas selama sedetik.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, mendekap cowok itu dengan kuat, lalu mulai menggenjot lubang Sasuke. "Hahhh... Hhh... Sial... Ughh... Sempit... Sa-Sasuke.. Ahhgh.." Naruto terus menggenjotnya tanpa peduli erangan cowok raven itu. Naruto menjilat bibir Sasuke, menjilat dagu dan telinganya. Naruto suka rasa Sasuke, begitu manis, melebihi rasa cake yang sering dimakannya.

"Ah...Hahhhh...Ungghh.." Sasuke merasakan batang kemaluan Naruto didalam tubuhnya, begitu besar dan dominan. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Merasakan setiap sodokan yang diberikan cowok pirang itu. Desahan napas Naruto ditelinganya makin membuat Sasuke bergairah.

"Hahhh... Sa-Sasuke... Hahhhgh..." Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya, membiarkan punggung dan pantatnya terekspos oleh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu mulai menyodok Sasuke dan menciumi punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menahan nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya, "Ahhghh... Ghhhg...Unghh.." Naruto terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang makin lama makin cepat. Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke dan mulai menyodok lebih keras lagi.

Sasuke merasakan sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang erotis dan tetes liur mengalir disela-sela desahannya. "Naru-Ghhgh.. Aku.. Nghh... Tidak tahan-Ahhkk!" Sasuke sebentar lagi ingin mengeluarkan sari manisnya. Batang kemaluannya mulai berdenyut-denyut memaksa cairan kental untuk segera keluar.

Naruto makin cepat menyodok Sasuke, "Aku-Hahh... Juga-Ghhhghh.." Ini gawat, Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi, lubang Sasuke terlalu sempit dan enak. Sayang untuk dibiarkan beitu saja.

Sasuke berusaha berontak dari Naruto, "Lepas-Ahkk! Jangan.. Nghhh... Di dalam-Ughhh..."

Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, tidak akan membiarkan cowok raven itu pergi, "Tidak bisa-Hahh... Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi-Nghhhggh..." Naruto terus menggenjot lubang Sasuke. Makin cepat dan cepat, membuat lubang anal Sasuke mengeluarkan suara becek.

"Naruto...Ahkkk! Aku... kelu-Gagghhhh!" Sasuke mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sa-Sasuke...Ahk! Ahhhkk!" Naruto menyodok lubang Sasuke dengan keras, tubuh Naruto mengejang nikmat dan menumpahkan cairan putihnya di dalam lubang anal Sasuke. Beberapa tetes cairan kental keluar perlahan melalui lubang anal Sasuke dan mengalir ke paha cowok itu.

Naruto roboh diatas punggung Sasuke, berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan napasnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu membiarkan beberapa cairan putih miliknya tumpah di atas meja dan jatuh menetes ke lantai. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup telinga, leher dan bahu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk 'makanannya'." Kata Naruto disela-sela napas tidak beraturannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan bodoh Naruto. Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari tindihan cowok blonde itu.

"Jeezz... Naruto, Kau berat. Ming-" Sasuke tidak meneruskan perkataanya matanya terbelalak ngeri memandang seseorang yang berada di pintu dapur. Naruto yang bingung, berusaha bangkit, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

Di sana, terlihat Kushina tersenyum riang sambil memegang handycamnya, dan menunjukkan lambang victory dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangannya. Naruto berdecak kesal, "Kaa-san, kau itu selalu saj-"

"Na...Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu melirik Sasuke, tetapi mata Sasuke menatap kaget seseorang yang berada dipunggung Kushina. Seorang cewek pirang yang juga mirip dengan 'Naruto'. Cewek itu berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengelus pipi cowok raven itu dengan lembut.

.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Naruto, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak diduga dan tidak disukainya. Yup! Kejutan yang sama sekali tidak dikehendaki Naruto, terlebih lagi Kushina mengatakan kalau gadis yang bernama 'Naruto' ini adalah istri Sasuke dan kembali ke masa ini untuk menjemput suami dan anaknya. Naruto makin berdecak kesal, benci. Dan sekarang? Mereka berempat duduk canggung diruang tamu. Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke, dan cewek itu duduk disebelah Kushina. Gadis yang terlihat berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu terlihat sedih. Matanya menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Naruto tidak mempedulikan gadis itu, matanya melirik Sasuke yang dari tadi diam tidak bersuara.

"Ehem..." Kushina berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasan yang tegang, "Kau mau minum apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada gadis itu. Agak bingung memanggil namanya karena disini ada dua orang bernama 'Naruto'.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tangannya terus dikepalkan dan wajahnya menunduk. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

Cowok raven itu membuka suara, "Kau harus pulang." Kata Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya mendongak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" Seru cewek itu lagi. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh! Lucu... Kau menyuruhku untuk kembali agar kau bisa mengkhianatiku lagi?" Ucap Sasuke tenang tapi penuh dengan nada sinis. Gadis itu terkesiap kaget.

"A..Apa? Aku tidak bermak-"

"Lalu apa?! Maksudmu Apa?!" Kali ini Sasuke meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf. Cewek itu terdiam. Kushina dan Naruto merasa tidak enak melihat pertengkaran 'suami-istri' itu. Well, sejujurnya Naruto lebih suka kalau Sasuke langsung mengusir gadis itu saja.

Sasuke mendesah, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari istrinya itu, "Aku kesini untuk memperbaiki waktu..." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto 'cewek'.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali dimana saat kau memintaku untuk pergi keluar negeri dan meningalkan pekerjaanku sebagai ilmuwan, tapi kesalahan teknis membuatku terdampar ke masa ini." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya. Gadis itu terlihat sedih, kemudian mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Kita bisa memperbaiki segalanya! Belum terlambat, pulanglah dan aku berjanji tidak akan berselingkuh dengan Gaara lag-"

"Woo~Wooo... Tunggu dulu." Naruto menghentikan perkataan gadis itu. Cowok pirang itu memandang Naruto versi cewek dirinya dengan bingung, "Kau menyuruh Sasuke untuk kembali dan berjanji tidak akan berselingkuh lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, lalu memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam menundukkan wajah.

Cowok pirang itu berdiri lalu menarik Sasuke, "No Fucking Way, Bitch!" Tegas Naruto sambil memandang cewek pirang itu dengan marah. Kushina kaget.

"Naruto! Apa-apan kau!" Seru Kushina.

"AKU..!" Naruto berteriak, kemudian berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, lalu menatap Kushina tajam, "Aku Tidak Akan Membiarkan Sasuke Pergi Hanya Untuk Dikhianati Lagi!" Jelas Naruto penuh dengan nada mengancam. Wajah gadis itu memerah marah.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK IKUT CAM-"

"DIAM!" Naruto menunjuk cewek itu dengan geram, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke berusaha menahan amarah Naruto, "Naruto, hentikan aku mohon." Tetapi sepertinya perkataan Sasuke tidak digubris Naruto, terlihat cowok pirang itu masih menatap gadis itu dengan nyalang.

"Dengar!" Naruto membuka suaranya lagi, "Sasuke sekarang diduniaku! Di masaku! Dan Dia Adalah Milikku!"

Cewek itu menatapnya geram, dia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menggebrak meja, "MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPANYA SASUKE?! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! KAU HANYA BOCAH BEROTAK UDANG!"

Naruto menarik kerah baju cewek itu dengan kasar, "Dengar..." Suara Naruto mendesis ngeri. Kushina hanya menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Berani membawa pergi Sasuke, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu." Ancam Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bisa disebut bercanda. Cewek itu hanya kaget dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia ketakutan. Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak berusaha menenangkan Naruto atau membela istrinya. Sasuke hanya diam, kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto mendengus lalu menarik Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan tangisan gadis itu dan nada Kushina yang khawatir.

.

**-BLAM!-** Naruto membanting pintu kamar, menguncinya dengan erat sehingga ibunya ataupun gadis itu tidak bisa masuk. Kemudian cowok pirang itu menghela napas berat dan mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai, berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata biru Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah Ramen dan menyentuh pipi anak itu yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei..." Naruto membuka suaranya, "Apa kau akan ikut gadis itu pulang?"

Sasuke hanya diam, "Entahlah, lagipula untuk membuka portal dimensi tidaklah mudah, kecuali semua peralatan dan arus listrik tersedia."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tidak bertanya tentang portal dimensi." Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Yang aku tanyakan adalah, apa kau akan pulang? Kau tahu... Ke masa depan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu... Dia istr-"

"Dia bukan istrimu." Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa punya istri seperti dia." Kata Naruto lagi, kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, "God Lord! Aku tidak tahu kalau dimasa depan aku bisa se-brengsek itu." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berjalan ke arah futonnya, "Aku lelah."

Naruto juga tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk menanggapi perkataanya, cowok pirang itu berjalan ke arah futon Sasuke lalu memeluk cowok itu dari belakang. Kemudian mencium lembut bahu dan leher Sasuke. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan cowok bermata onyx itu.

.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku janji."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Special thanks: **Subaru Ab, Lumina Lulison, Black LIly, Princess Visionaries of obsesi, chy karin, yuto, Sora asagi, Akira veronica lianis, nashya, Samba, Nitya-chan, Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy, Noirouge , Ozha, 1004speciall, YukiMiku, MORPH, Yu, Kira Desuke, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, Yue Lawliet, Yuharu kouji , Fishiie LophehaeUKE , Nura, AiCinta, Namikaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, M-preg (mgkn) dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**My Wife And My Son  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 4)**

**Hi, Teme, I'm Your Wife**

* * *

Naruto yakin ini sudah dua hari sejak kedatangan 'dirinya versi cewek' ke masa ini. Dan hari-harinya masih normal seperti biasa. Bagun pagi, mencium kening Sasuke, mandi, dan berangkat sekolah. Tapi normal bukan berarti aman. Naruto yakin cewek itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia mengerti jalan pikiran 'cewek' itu, dia mengerti sifat dan tingkahnya. Karena cewek itu adalah 'dirinya' juga. Dan satu prinsip Naruto yang akan selalu dijunjungnya. Jangan pernah menyerah.

Yup! Naruto yakin wanita itu tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang kemasa depan. Pernah suatu kali wanita itu memaksa Sasuke untuk memperbaiki mesin waktu yang dipakainya untuk datang kemasa ini, yang bagi Naruto terlihat seperti kepingan besi dan kabel-kabel listrik yang entah apa itu namanya, dan saat Naruto bertanya bagaimana cara wanita itu menggunakan mesin waktu, dia hanya menjawab 'Aku ini istri Sasuke tentu saja tahu! Tidak sepertimu, kau bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke!' dan berakhir dengan tendang-tendangan Naruto versi cowok dan Naruto versi cewek.

Atau pernah wanita itu mengancam Naruto untuk membiarkan Sasuke pulang yang tentu saja dijawab oleh Naruto 'Go to hell, Bitch' dan sekali lagi sodara-sodara pembicaraan 'romantis' mereka berakhir dengan pukul-pukulan atau jambak-jambakkan. Seperti saat ini, ketika Naruto keluar kamar dengan seragam sekolah, wanita itu sudah menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengerinyit tidak suka, "Minggir." Kata cowok pirang itu kesal. Wanita itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

"Kau yang minggir bocah, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke." Kata wanita itu lagi. Naruto hampir saja menghajar cewek kurang ajar itu kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dan melihat pertengkaran mereka. Cowok raven itu menahan Naruto yang menggeram marah ke arah wanita itu.

"Naruto, ayo kita sekolah." Kata Sasuke lagi. Cowok pirang itu mendengus ke arah wanita tadi lalu menarik Sasuke pergi, tetapi tarikannya tertahan ketika Naruto melihat wanita itu memegangi lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sa..Sasuke." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke, "Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke menepis pelan genggaman gadis tadi lalu menatap Naruto, "Ayo kita berangkat." kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu dengan wajah terluka. Ramen yang berada digendongan Sasuke hanya melirik ibunya itu dalam diam, tangannya berusaha menggapai cewek itu.

"Mama..." Ucap Ramen pelan. Sasuke melirik anaknya kemudian menutup mata anak itu dengan tangannya.

"Tidurlah, masih pagi, kau harus banyak tidur." Kata Sasuke lagi. Anaknya tidak membantah, dia diam, kemudian meringkuk dipelukan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam saja, matanya melirik Sasuke yang berjalan ke pintu depan, kemudian dia berbalik menatap wanita itu yang diam bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, berusaha berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu atau pura-pura tidak peduli? Well, Naruto memang membenci gadis itu, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahan kalau melihat orang menangis didepannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha pelan menyentuh kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke melirik cowok pirang itu dengan ekor matanya, "Naruto..."

Cowok pirang itu menghentikan gerakannya untuk menepuk kepala gadis itu, matanya memandang Sasuke. Cowok raven itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto diam, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan bergerak mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sekolah membuatnya bosan, terlebih lagi dia memiliki masalah yang sama sekali belum tuntas, yaitu datangnya dirinya versi cewek ke masa sekarang. Dan itu makin membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Cowok pirang itu memilih meringkuk di meja, sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin menatap Sasuke, tetapi cowok raven itu tidak ada dibangkunya, dia minta izin untuk pergi ke UKS bersama Ramen. Naruto menghela napas berat.

Gaara melirik Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemudian menepuk kepala pirang itu dengan pelan. Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu menatap sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara tidak menjawab, tetapi memilih menyisir rambut pirang tidak beraturan itu dengan tangannya.

Gaara melirik Naruto, "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, matanya memilih menatap awan daripada menatap wajah Gaara. Bukannya Naruto benci Gaara hanya saja cowok berambut merah itu selalu tahu kalau Naruto berbohong. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang? Mustahil, Gaara tidak mungkin sehebat itu.

Gaara tidak bertanya lagi ataupun mengomentari diamnya Naruto, matanya kembali fokus pada Asuma-sensei yang menerangkan mata pelajaran fisika. Sesekali cowok berambut merah itu memainkan pensilnya, memutarnya ataupun mengetuk-ngetuknya dimeja dan sesekali menghela napas berat. Entahlah, sepertinya Gaara juga punya masalah tersendiri.

Masalah yang 'ditemukannya' kemaren malam saat berkunjung ke rumah Naruto.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Malam itu Gaara sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku trigonometrinya ke dalam tas, dia berencana untuk pergi kerumah Naruto dan belajar bersama. Agak sulit memang, secara Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke juga tinggal ditempat Naruto. Perasaan iri dan cemburu juga ada, tapi apa boleh buat, cowok raven yang aneh itu tiba-tiba mengumumkan ke depan kelas kalau dia adalah 'suami' Naruto dan tinggal bersama cowok pirang itu. Gaara yakin Sasuke gila. Terlebih lagi Naruto sudah cerita kalau Sasuke datang dari 'masa depan'. See? Tidak diragukan lagi, cowok emo itu memang gila.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya, pukul 20.00 malam, kemudian matanya menatap jalan ke rumah Naruto yang cukup sepi. Padahal belum terlalu malam tapi gang itu memang benar-benar sunyi senyap. Dengan desahan terpaksa, cowok berambut merah itu berjalan pelan menuju ke rumah Naruto. Tinggal belok di persimpangan jalan dan, voila! Itu rumah Nar-.

**-DHUAAR!-** Ledakan tepat didepan Gaara, hampir membuat cowok berambut merah itu terpelanting. Untung saja dia melindungi bagian depan wajah dan badannya sehingga percikan batu tidak menggoresnya sama sekali.

"A...Apa yang barusan?" Kata Gaara lebih kepada diri sendiri. Matanya berusaha melihat sosok bayangan dibalik asap yang mengepul. Gaara menajamkan penglihatannya lagi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari kepulan asap sambil menutup mulutnya, berusaha melindungi hidungnya dari asap debu dan kerikil.

Gadis itu menyenderkan badannya ketembok, "Syukurlah aku selamat."

Gaara menatapnya kaget, "Na...Naruto?"

Cewek itu berbalik menatap Gaara lalu tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya, "Hai, Gaara."

.

Ok! Ini tidak wajar! Siapa cewek yang mirip Naruto itu, dan tingkahnya seakan-akan dia mengenal Gaara sudah lama. Gaara mundur perlahan ketika cewek itu bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan serius kemudian memegang bahu Gaara erat, "Kau harus membantuku!"

Ok! Sekali lagi! Ini tidak wajar! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WAJAR! Seorang cewek yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang entah darimana diiringi dengan ledakan, cahaya dan kepulan asap lalu mengatakan kalau dia butuh bantuan Gaara? What The Hell?!

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, permisi." Kata Gaara dingin, berusaha melupakan kejadian fenomenal barusan. Cewek itu merengut cemberut kemudian menarik lengan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku pacarmu tahu! Well, sebenarnya kau selingkuhanku, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya! Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan suamiku." Kata cewek itu lagi dengan panjang lebar. Gaara terdiam.

Dia bilang... Apa tadi? Pacar? Selingkuhan? Suami? Ok, satu lagi orang gila di dunia ini yang dikenal Gaara selain Sasuke. Thanks God! Kenapa tidak kirim malikat pencabut nyawa sekalian dan datang kepada Gaara sambil mengatakan 'Hai, aku adikmu.' setidaknya itu masih dianggap normal dan wajar ketimbang keadaannya sekarang ini.

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu." Jelas cowok berambut merah itu sambil berlenggang pergi.

Cewek itu terdiam, kemudian, "Nama Gaara, zodiac capricorn."

Gara berhenti bergerak, kemudian berbalik dengan tampang horor. Ba..bagaimana cewek itu bisa tahu zodiac ku?

Cewek itu menyeringai kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Lahir pada tanggal 19 Januari, ukuran celana dalam M, tontonan favorite hentai dan blue film, Artis favorite Hitomi tana -"

"Stop!" Gaara menghentikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut cewek itu. Matanya menatap kesal cewek pirang yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maumu apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan kesal. Cewek itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Antar'kan aku pada suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, otak jeniusnya merespon lebih lambat hari itu, entah karena ledakan tadi, atau akhir-akhir ini IQ nya menurun? Yang pasti Gaara hanya bisa tercenggang mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dia bilang suaminya adalah Sasuke? Jadi, Naruto bukan 'istri' Sasuke?

Gaara menyentuh keningnya, kepalanya sakit, berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Cewek itu berdecak kesal.

"Gaara, ayolah, kau'kan pintar, cukup cari suamiku dan bujuk dia untuk kembali kemasa depan." Jelas cewek yang mirip Naruto itu.

Kepala Gaara makin sakit terlebih lagi cewek itu mengatakan tentang 'Masa depan'. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dunia ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang cewek aneh meminta 'suaminya' yaitu Sasuke untuk kemali ke 'masa depan?! Apa mereka berdua gil-

Tunggu!

Gaara menghentikan pikiran kacaunya kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi, Gaara menyentuh dagunya, berusaha berpikir keras. Cewek tadi bilang kalau Sasuke adalah suaminya dan menyuruhnya membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke 'masa depan'. Dan kalau itu terjadi... Sasuke tidak akan mengganggu hidup Naruto!

Gaara menyeringai senang.

Cewek pirang itu terkejut melihat senyum licik Gaara. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa cowok berambut merah itu tersenyum dengan wajah mengerikan begitu. Apakah dirinya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh? Tidak! Dia hanya minta Gaara untuk mencarikan suaminya saja, tidak lebih.

"Baiklah." Kata Gaara lagi, kemudian mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Ini alamat kantor Kushina-san...Aku rasa Kushina-san belum pulang kerja jam segini."

"Ku... Kushina-san?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, Itu ibu Naruto."

"Naruto? Itu namaku, apa disini ada 'Naruto' lain selain aku ya? Jadi ini benar-benar 'masa lalu'? Aku tidak menyangka suamiku bisa membuat distorsi waktu, untung saja aku belajar sedikit tentang hobi ilmuwan nya." Kata cewek itu lagi sambil menatap berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memang benar berada dimasa lalu.

Gaara memegang pundak cewek yang mengaku 'Naruto' itu, "Sudahlah, nanti saja kau menganggumi 'masa lalu', sekarang pergi temui Kushina-san dan katakan bahwa kau adalah 'Naruto' masa depan. Aku rasa Kushina-san akan membantumu." Jelas cowok berambut merah itu. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap lalu segera pergi darisana.

Gaara menghela napas, kemudian berbalik menuju rumah Naruto. _Kalau memang cewek itu adalah 'Naruto' masa depan, maka dia tidak akan kesulitan untuk membawa Sasuke pergi, tapi kalaupun dia gagal membawa Sasuke pergi, satu-satunya jalan adalah... _

Gaara memencet bel pitu depan...

_-Cklek-_ pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke yang tercengang menatap kedatangan cowok bertatto 'Ai' itu.

.

_...Membuat Naruto mengusir Sasuke._

_._

Gaara tersenyum.

"Hai... Naruto ada?"

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

Gaara mendesah lagi, kali ini sambil meringkuk dimeja nya. Pikirannya masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menjauhkan Sasuke. Gaara tahu, tidak mudah membuat cowok raven itu menjauhi Naruto apalagi sekarang mereka tinggal berdua. Dan itu makin menyulitkannya untuk memikirkan cara lain. Dia sudah berusaha menyuruh Sasuke pergi ke 'masa depan' tapi sepertinya cowok itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dan Gaara harus memikirkan cara agar Naruto mengusir cowok raven itu.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Suara Naruto membuatnya menoleh sebentar, cowok pirang itu duduk di atas mejanya. Mata Gaara melirik ruangan kelas, Asuma-sensei sudah pergi. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau pelajaran sudah selesai.

Gaara merenggangkan otot lengannya, "Kau sendiri? Tidak pergi ke kantin?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Aku mau menjenguk Sasuke di UKS." Kata Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya diam.

"Kau selalu menjenguk Sasuke, menyebalkan." Ucap Gaara tidak suka, Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung. Tumben-tumbennya temannya ini bersikap diluar kebiasaan nya yang pendiam dan cool itu. Biasanya Gaara tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti 'menyebalkan' dan memasang tampak jutek seperti itu. Benar-benar mirip remaja ababil, apa Gaara masuk dalam masa pubertas, masa pemberontakkan?

"Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tangannya menyentuh kening cowok berambut merah itu. Gaara meliriknya diam lalu menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata cowok bertato 'Ai' itu sambil bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan buku pelajarannya.

"Lalu?" Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kau terlihat... Kau tahu? Aneh belakangan ini, seperti kau sedang banyak masa-"

"Naruto." Gaara menghentikan celotehan cowok pirang itu. "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara serius.

Naruto memutar matanya malas, "Kau sudah bertanya tentang hal itu puluhan kali, mengerti? Dan akan selalu kujawab, 'mana mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke?' Dia cowok." Balas Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Gaara menyentuh lengan Naruto, "Katakan... Katakan kau tidak menyukai Sasuke dan akan mengusir cowok itu dari rumahmu."

"A...Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Gaara. Mengusir Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto melakukan hal it-

"Kau menyukainya'kan?" Desak Gaara lagi. Naruto terdiam. Cowok pirang itu benar-benar bingung dengan pikirannya sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin mengusir Sasuke dari rumahnya, itu tidak mungkin! Dan mustahil Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Naruto hanya... Entahlah, dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah menyukai seseorang termasuk dalam hal tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya? Kalau memang itu... Apakah berarti Naruto menyukai... Sasuke?

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, bingung, "Aku tidak tahu... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Gaara menyentuh wajah Naruto, kemudian memaksa cowok pirang itu menatap matanya, "Naruto, lihat aku. Katakan kau membenci Sasuke dan menginginkan cowok itu pergi."

"Perkataanmu tidak masuk akal Gaara! Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci Sasuke! Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengusirnya!" Bantah Naruto lagi menepis sentuhan Gaara di pipinya.

"Ini semua demi anak itu, Ramen. Dia butuh sentuhan seorang ibu, bukan dirimu Naruto. Kau hanya menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke saja! Apa kau mengerti?!" Jelas Gaara lagi berusaha mencengkram pundak Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, otaknya terus berusaha berpikir. Memang sepertinya dirinya hanya menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke, dia tidak pernah dicintai oleh cowok raven itu. Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto terus mencintainya hingga waktu masa depan. Benar! Yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanyalah masa depan, masa depan dan masa depan. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaanya sekarang.

Gaara menyentuh lengan Naruto lembut, "Sasuke tidak mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik dengannya lagi."

Naruto menatap mata Gaara. Berusaha menemukan kejujuran dan kenyataan dibalik perkataan cowok berambut merah itu.

"Benar." Naruto membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap bersikap baik dengan Sasuke. Dia harus pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada getir. Pelan, lebih kepada berbisik dengan diri sendiri.

Gaara menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya. "Benar. Kau tidak butuh Sasuke. Kau hanya butuh aku. Kita 'teman' kan?" Kata Gaara lagi. Naruto tidak menjawab ataupun protes ketika cowok berambut merah itu mencium keningnya.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, kemudian berjalan ke pintu kelas, membukanya lalu menutupnya lagi. Cowok berambut merah itu bersender di pintu. Tidak bergerak dari sana, mata Gaara melirik seseorang yang berada disebelahnya, kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Kau dengar?" Kata Gaara kepada seseoraang yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan dia dan Naruto dari balik tembok kelas. "Dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi, Sasuke."

Cowok raven itu hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Cowok raven itu hanya berusaha kembali ke kelas, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Naruto dan Gaara membicarakan dirinya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak menguping, seharusnya cowok raven itu tetap di UKS dan menunggu Naruto disana, tetapi Ramen bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan 'Ibu' nya.

"Tepati janjimu." Gaara berbicara dengan nada dingin, "Pergi dari kehidupan Naruto."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, geram. Dia bisa saja langsung menghajar cowok didepannya ini, tapi dia tidak mau membuat masalah di sekolah, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Nar-"

"Kau tidak mencintai Naruto!" Seru Gaara tidak kalah kesalnya, "Kau hanya egois... Kau menganggap Naruto sebagai 'istri' mu padahal dia sama sekali bukan istrimu! Buka matamu!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya marah. Matanya menatap Gaara dengan nyalang tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh efektif pada cowok berambut merah yang membalas dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Pergilah. Naruto tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Gaara lagi masih bersender di depan pintu kelas. Sasuke menggeram marah kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pikirannya kacau. Apakah selama ini dia hanya mencari sosok 'istrinya' di dalam diri Naruto? Apakah sebenarnya dia tidak mencintai cowok pirang itu? Dan hanya menganggapnya pelampiasan semata? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu... Dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Papa..." Ramen menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya. Cowok raven itu sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kita akan pulang, Ramen... Kita akan kembali dengan ibumu."

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Naruto meringkuk dibangkunya. 20 menit lagi, sekolah akan bubar, tetapi cowok raven itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Naruto sudah bertanya pada Iruka-sensei di ruang UKS tetapi pria itu bilang kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke kelas, nyatanya cowok raven itu sama sekali belum kembali dan hilang entah kemana. Naruto mendesah pelan. Pikirannya penuh dengan sosok Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan Sasuke." Tebak Gaara yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terlihat panik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Sasuke." Jelas Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya diam.

"Baguslah." Kata Gaara, "Kau harus segera mengusir Sasuke."

Naruto tidak menjawab, pikirannya masih tumpang tindih antara mengusir Sasuke atau mengakui kalau dirinya mulai menyukai Sasuke... Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri... Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin mencintai laki-laki berumur 30 tahun hanya karena orang itu terlihat muda. Tidak! Pikirannya masih waras. Hanya saja...

Naruto mulai meringkuk lagi sambil memandang awan melalui jendela kelas.

...Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya di kamar. Cewek itu sepertinya bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali kerumah dan memintanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting. Cewek itu melirik jam dinding, masih pukul 2 siang, sekolah masih belum bubar jam segini tetapi... Cewek itu melirik Sasuke lagi... Kenapa Sasuke sudah pulang? Terlebih lagi dia pulang tanpa Naruto.

"Ayo kita kembali." Kata Sasuke memecah aura sunyi diantara mereka. Cewek itu kaget.

"E...Eh?"

"Kataku, ayo kita kembali." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi, "Aku akan memperbaiki portal waktunya, mungkin sekitar beberapa jam." Sasuke bangkit dari duduk, membiarkan istrinya itu kebingungan.

"Sa...Sasuke, tunggu dulu." Cewek itu menahan tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pulang? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang. Tidak lebih." Kata Sasuke lagi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran istrinya. Well, sebenarnya cewek itu senang Sasuke mau pulang kembali ke 'masa depan' hanya saja, bukannya terlalu tiba-tiba? Padahal baru tadi pagi Sasuke enggan berbicara padanya, sekarang cowok raven itu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang bersamanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Naruto?

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil cewek itu. Wanita itu hanya tersentak kaget.

"Ah... Ya?"

"Bantu aku memperbaiki portal waktunya." Kata Sasuke lagi. Cewek itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke ke gudang rumah.

.

Well, yang namanya gudang memang terlihat sangat berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan. Banyak beberapa perabotan yang tidak terpakai bertebaran dimana-mana, seperti lemari, meja, kursi bahkan sisa potongan besi. Cewek itu heran, besi sepanjang ini diambil darimana?

"Naruto, bisa kau ambilkan kabel yang tidak terpakai disana?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa helaian kabel yang lumayan panjang di dekat kaki gadis itu. Naruto 'cewek' hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata Sasuke. Cowok raven itu terlihat membawa beberapa bongkahan besi dan barang-barang yang tidak diketahui cewek itu.

"Kau akan membawanya kemana?" Kata cewek itu yang heran melihat Sasuke membawa beberapa barang ke arah kamarnya.

"Kita akan merangkainya dikamar." Jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik melihat cewek itu. Naruto 'cewek' hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju dalam kamar tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya cewek itu masih penasaran. Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya duduk dilantai sambil merangkai berbagai komponen yang ditemukannya digudang.

Naruto 'cewek' hanya mendesah pelan, "Aku senang kita akan pulang. Hanya saja sikapmu aneh." Kemudian ikut mengolah beberapa kabel dan lempengan besi menjadi benda-yang-entah-apa-itu namanya hingga mengalirkan listrik.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata cewek itu sambil menghentikan kegiatan 'merangkai' listriknya. Cowok raven itu mendeliknya tajam.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab apa pun juga." Kata Sasuke sambil terus fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Cewek itu mendesah lagi lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, memeluk cowok itu dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' sebentar?" kemudian kecupan singkat melandas dengan mulus di pipi Sasuke.

"Minggir, aku masih banyak kerjaan." Sasuke menjauhkan wajah istrinya dari wajahnya. Dia harus fokus kali ini, tidak ada waktu 'bermain-main'.

Naruto 'cewek' terlihat cemberut, "Kau lebih suka 'bermain' dengan diriku yang cowok, ya?" kata gadis itu sedikit sinis. Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian melirik istrinya itu tajam.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu. Kita harus fokus bekerja disini." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Cewek itu hanya menyengir saja, Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian Naruto 'cewek' berjalan menuju tempat tidur Ramen, lalu mengecup pipi Ramen yang sedang tidur.

"Hei, Teme. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi Ramen 'Adik'?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, kemudian menatap cewek itu bingung, "Adik? Maksudmu?"

Cewek itu memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol obat-obatan dari kantong bajunya. Sasuke menatap obat itu tajam, itu adalah obat buatannya, membuat siapa saja yang memakannya akan hamil. Obat yang diperuntukan bagi wanita yang mandul atau ingin mempunyai keturunan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Cewek pirang itu terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak sengaja terbawa denganku, lagipula pil ini ada di meja laboratorium mu." Jawab wanita itu lagi. Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan obat tadi, pikirannya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya saat ini, yaitu merangkai portal dimensi waktu.

"Hei, Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto 'cewek' yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hn' Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke kemudian memeluknya lagi. "Ayo bermain denganku." Godanya sambil mengigit telinga Sasuke.

Cowok itu berbalik menatap istrinya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat protes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh cewek itu dengan kecupan panjang, dan deru napas gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit goyah antara terus melanjutkan pekejaannya atau 'bermain'.

Naruto 'cewek' menjilat bibir merahnya, kemudian membuka baju dan bra, memperlihatkan dua buah bongkahan kenyal yang membuat 'iman' Sasuke makin goyah. Cewek itu menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyentuhkan ke dada kenyal nya. Kemudian mencium pipi cowok raven itu.

"Kau suka?" Goda cewek itu, Sasuke diam, matanya berusaha memandang objek lain. Ah kabelnya imut.

"Sasuke..." Cewek itu mendesah ditelinga Sasuke, kemudian memeluk kepala Sasuke, membuatnya tenggelam di 'gunung kembar' yang kenyal milik cewek pirang itu. Naruto 'cewek' menjatuhkan suaminya ke lantai, membuat dirinya berada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"Ayo sayang, hisap dadaku." Kata cewek itu lagi sambil menyodorkan dadanya. Sasuke diam sebentar, pikirannnya kalut, tetapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat benda pink yang indah itu.

**-Brak!-** Pintu kamar dibuka dengan paksa, Naruto 'cowok' menatap Sasuke dengan marah, "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan pesta, ya?" Kata Naruto dingin.

Sasuke terkejut, "Naruto! Kau seharusnya tidak mendobrak pintu seperti itu!" Seru cowok raven itu kesal. Cewek pirang itu berusaha menutupi dadanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka, terlihat aura hitam yang menggelantung disekitar cowok pirang itu.

Naruto 'cewek' menatap dirinya yang versi 'cowok' dengan tatapan geram, "Ma..Mau apa kau? Mengganggu aktifitas suami-istri saja!" seru cewek itu. Naruto melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya. Dingin dan mengerikan.

Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu lalu mengikat tangan cewek itu ke lemari dengan kain yang panjang. Naruto 'cewek' menggeram marah.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Teriak cewek pirang itu tidak terima. Naruto menyeringai.

"Melepaskanmu? Heh, tidak akan." Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu mengambil botol pil yang terjatuh dilantai. Naruto membacanya dan menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan pil tadi. "Ma...Mau apa kau, Naruto?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit panik.

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya membuka paksa mulut Sasuke dan memasukkan pil tadi ke mulut cowok raven itu. Cewek pirang itu sedikit terkejut.

"Percuma! Cowok tidak akan terpengaruh dengan pil itu!" Teriak wanita itu sambil terus berusaha membuka lilitan tangannya. Naruto meliriknya lalu menyeringai.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." Kata Naruto lagi, yang mendapat pelototan marah dari cewek pirang itu.

Naruto membuka celananya tepat di depan Sasuke. Membuat cowok raven itu sedikit terkejut. "Aku lihat kau suka 'menghisap' sesuatu, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kau hisap milikku saja?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Cewek pirang itu menatap Naruto gusar, "Lepaskan suamiku, Brengsek!"

Naruto meliriknya malas, "Dia 'istri' ku... Bitch!" Kemudian mata Naruto menatap dada wanita itu lalu tersenyum misterius, "Atau kau mau 'menghisap' milikku juga?"

Naruto 'cewek' memerah karena marah, "Kau!... Brengsek!"

Naruto mendengus lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Kau berani sekali mengkhianatiku, Sasuke."

"A..Apa? Mengkhianati?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau 'bermain' dengan cewek itu." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk malas cewek yang masih terikat di lemari.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Dia istriku, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, lalu menarik rambut Sasuke, "Dengar... Aku adalah 'istri' mu bukan cewek itu, mengerti?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Naruto." Cowok raven itu membuka matanya kembali lalu menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau bukan 'istri'ku."

Naruto terdiam, dia mengigit bibirnya menahan gemetar amarah. Ingin sekali Naruto mencekik Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya ini sekarang. Ternyata Gaara benar! Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya ada! Dia hanya menjadi pelampiasan saja. Mengingat hal itu, makin membuat Naruto marah. Cowok pirang itu membuka paksa mulut Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu hampir tersedak.

"Nar-Hmphh-" Sebelum Sasuke sempat berbicara, Naruto sudah mencium bibir Sasuke, melumat nya dan menjilatnya. Istri Sasuke terkejut.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan suamiku!" Teriak wanita itu. Naruto meliriknya dengan ekor matanya, kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melihat kami 'bermain suami dan istri'?" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari cewek pirang itu.

Naruto mencium Sasuke lagi, membuka paksa mulut cowok itu dengan lidahnya. Sasuke pasrah ketika lidah Naruto sekali lagi bermain di dalam mulutnya. Deru napasnya tidak beraturan, begitu juga detak jantungnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian cowok pirang itu menjilat leher dan telinga Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu mendesah hebat.

"Ahk... Nghhh- Nar-Nhh..." Sasuke berusaha menutup mulutnya, menghentikan desahannya. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Kau manis, Sasuke." Kata Naruto disela-sela hembusan napasnya di telinga Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu menyentuh benda yang berada dibalik celana Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menggeleng.

"Naruto... Jangan di depan istriku. Aku.. Moh-Ahhkk!" Naruto tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bicara karena cowok pirang itu terlanjur mencengkram erat batang kemaluan Sasuke. Membuat cowok raven itu tersentak kaget.

Cewek yang diikat Naruto terlihat marah, "Lepaskan Suamiku, Brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" Serunya lagi.

Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu membawa Sasuke ke depan cewek pirang itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di depan istrimu, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto pelan tapi sanggup didengar cewek itu.

Sasuke berusaha berontak, "Jangan..." Kata Sasuke, "...Jangan di depan istr-Ahhk!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mencengkram batang kemaluan Sasuke tanpa permisi. Kini milik Sasuke yang keras menyembul dari balik celana, memperlihatkan ujungnya yang mengeluarkan pre-cum. Jari Naruto memainkan ujung milik Sasuke, menyentuhnya, memutarnya dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sasuke berusaha menahan erangannya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menjauhkan jari Naruto dari batang kemaluannya. Cowok pirang itu menggigit telinga Sasuke pelan.

"Ahhk!...Naru-Nghhh.." Desah Sasuke lagi. Deru napasnya makin cepat.

Naruto menjilat leher dan dada Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu memasrahkan dirinya di 'perkosa' oleh Naruto. Mata Sasuke menatap istrinya, cewek itu terkejut melihat sikap Sasuke yang membiarkan Naruto menjilat seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto membuka celana Sasuke, membuat benda keras itu terekspos sempurna, Naruto menjilat ujung dan batang kemaluan Sasuke. Cowok Raven itu sedikit tersentak ketika miliknya menyentuh lidah Naruto. Geli dan nikmat.

"Ahhkk... Naruto... Nghhh-hmmphh-" Erang Sasuke lagi. Naruto melepaskan kulumannya di batang kemaluan Sasuke dan mencium bibir cowok raven itu.

Cewek pirang yang berada didepan mereka hanya menggeram kesal. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika suaminya 'dimakan' oleh Naruto. Terlebih lagi Naruto mengocok batang kemaluan Sasuke di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Nar-Ahhh... Jangan...Nghhhh.. Jangan didepan..Istriku-Ahhkk" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan kocokan Naruto di benda miliknya, tetapi rasa nikmat membuatnya pasrah dan memilih menumpu seluruh badannya di dada Naruto. Cowok pirang yang berada dibelakang Sasuke terus mengocok milik cowok raven itu.

"Kau suka?" Bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke, "Katakan kau suka disentuh olehku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, cowok itu hanya mendesah dan mengerang hebat. Mata onyxnya menatap miliknya yang terus dikocok oleh Naruto. Cairan pre-cumnya menetes di sela-sela jari cowok pirang itu. Melihat batang kemaluannya yang disentuh oleh Naruto, membuat Sasuke makin bernafsu dan mendesah lebih keras.

Naruto mencengkram batang kemaluan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu tersedak kaget, beberapa air liurnya menetes disela-sela bibirnya. Naruto menjilat bibir Sasuke.

"Katakan Sasuke... Katakan kau suka disentuh olehku." Ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab tetapi malah menatap istrinya, wanita itu terlihat terluka melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Tapi sepertinya cowok raven itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan cewek pirang itu, terlihat Sasuke masih bermain gulat lidah dengan Naruto.

Naruto menidurkan Sasuke dilantai, kemudian menyodorkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras ke bibir Sasuke. Naruto mengelus lembut rambut cowok raven itu, "Ayo makan." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak membuka mulutnya, tetapi menatap wanita yang menggeleng ke arahnya, "Jangan Sasuke... Jangan.." Isak wanita itu. Naruto berdecak kesal.

Cowok pirang itu menarik dagu Sasuke, "Ayo makan." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepukkan miliknya ke bibir Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menyentuh dengan pelan batang kemaluan Naruto lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto 'cewek' memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin melihat adegan 'panas' yang membuat hatinya teriris.

"Hmmphh-Nghhhh..." Sasuke menghisap benda milik Naruto. Mainkannya dengan lidah dan mengulumnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto merasakan miliknya menyodok setiap sudut mulut Sasuke. Hangat dan enak. "Ahh... Hahhh... Sasuke..." Beberapa hentakan miliknya dikerongkongan Sasuke hampir membuat cowok raven itu tersedak.

Naruto melepaskan batang kemaluannya dari mulut Sasuke, lalu mulai mengangkat kaki cowok raven itu. Sasuke protes.

"Naruto, mau apa kau?!" Seru Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi seringai senang oleh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu menjilat pipi Sasuke dan menggiggitnya lembut.

"Tentu saja, menjadikanmu milikku." Bisik Naruto lagi. Kaki Sasuke dibuka lebar oleh Naruto, kemudian memposisikan miliknya di lubang Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu berusaha berontak, "Naruto! Hentik-Ahhk!" Belum sempat Sasuke protes benda keras dan panjang milik Naruto mulai menyodok liang bawahnya. Sedikit hentakan dari Naruto membuat batang kemaluannya masuk sempurna di lubang sempit cowok raven itu.

Sasuke terlihat kesakitan, "Ahhghh... Naruto-Nghhh.. Stop..." Tetapi sepertinya rintihan cowok raven itu tidak dipedulikan Naruto, terlihat cowok bermata biru itu terus menyodok lubang Sasuke tanpa ampun. Sesekali kecupan ringan dilayangkan Naruto di leher dan dada Sasuke.

Naruto menghisap dada Sasuke, memainkan benda bulat pink yang berada disana dengan giginya, sambil terus menyodok cowok raven itu lebih keras. Sasuke mendesah, berusaha menahan getaran nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahhk! Ngghh... Hnnnhh.." Sasuke berusaha menahan erangannya. Naruto yang berada diatasnya terus menjilat setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke. Pipi, mata, telinga, leher dan dada. Semua dijilat oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan sodokannya kemudian menyuruh Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap istrinya. Tangan Sasuke bertumpu di lemari, sedangkan istrinya tepat di depan 'milik' Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Cewek pirang itu menggeram marah ke Naruto, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Brengsek!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Tentu saja, membiarkanmu melihat kami 'bercinta', lebih dekat lebih bagus." Jawab Naruto yang mulai menyodok Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke mengerang ketika batang kemaluan Naruto mulai memasuki lubangnya tanpa aba-aba, "Ahhk! Stop! Ngghhh... Naruto! Ahhk!" Sasuke membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, beberapa cairan miliknya menetes disela-sela pahanya. Naruto memeluk cowok raven itu dari belakang, sambil memainkan tangannya di batang kemaluan Sasuke.

Cewek pirang itu menggigit bibirnya geram, milik Sasuke hanya 10 centi dari wajahnya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa cairan pre-cum Sasuke menetes di wajahnya. Dan lagi, dia dapat menatap dengan jelas milik Naruto berusaha menyodok dengan cepat lubang cowok raven itu.

Sasuke mencengkram bidang datar lemari dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar, "Naruto-Ahkk! Aku.. Nghh.. Mau keluar... Ahk! Ahhkkk!"

Naruto mencium tengkuk leher cowok bermata onyx itu, "Aku.. Haahh.. Juga-Ahhkk!" Hentakan keras di lubang Sasuke membuat cowok raven itu mulai memuntahkan sari miliknya.

Cairan putih kental keluar dari ujung batang kemaluan Sasuke, memuncratkan seluruh sarinya ke lemari dan wajah istrinya. Sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di dalam lubang Sasuke, menghentakkannya sedikit kemudian melepaskannya dengan pelan. Cairan kental itu terlihat menetes di paha Sasuke.

Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai, begitu juga Sasuke. Sekali lagi, cewek pirang yang berada didepan mereka berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang melilit tangan dan kakinya. sungguh tersiksa terikat begini apalagi harus melihat suamimu 'diperkosa' oleh cowok lain. kalau bisa menghajar dirinya versi cowok, dia pasti akan menghajar dan mengkebiri cowok berambut kuning itu.

Sasuke menatap istrinya, kemudian membantu wanita itu melepaskan diri. Naruto 'cewek' langsung memeluk suaminya begitu dirinya sudah terbebas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir, Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Naruto 'cowok' menatap adegan istri-sok-khawatir itu dengan geram.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, menjauhkannya dari wanita berbahaya itu.

"Dengar..." Kata Naruto lagi, "Sasuke itu milik-"

"Aku akan kembali." Potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cowok bermata biru itu terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Cowok raven itu tidak menjawab hanya melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari bahunya. Mata onyx nya tajam menatap sosok Naruto yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan pulang dengan istriku." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Cowok pirang itu berusaha mencari nada bercanda dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, berharap cowok raven itu akan tertawa sambil mengatakan 'April mop'... Tetapi tidak! Sasuke tidak bercanda! Mata onyx nya tidak bercanda sama sekali, dan itu membuat Naruto ketakutan. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tegas. Kalimat yang membuat otak Naruto kosong seketika.

"Ka...Kau bercanda'kan, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bingung dan takut. Sasuke menggeleng lemah kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke masa depan, Naruto."

.

Setelah itu, yang diketahui Naruto hanyalah Sasuke mengambil beberapa lempengan besi dan kabel, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan cewek pirang itu. Naruto masih tertegun di lantai. Matanya nanar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan mengatakan apa.

.

_Sasuke... Pasti bercanda'kan?_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalau chap yang ini banyak typo, jelek n kecepetan alurnya (_ _) *bungkuk badan***

**RnR Please ^o^**

**.**

**Special thanks: **Arisa Akutagawa, Black LIly, Anisa Phantomhive, Sunniest stars sky, Icha Clalu Bhgia, YukiMiku, Akira veronica lianis, MORPH, Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy, AiShiwa, hyoutaka narasu, Subaru Abe, Kai Amakusa , Lumina Lulison, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae , sheren, yuu yuki, Nitya-chan, Aicinta, Nura, Samba, nashya, Fishiie LophehaeUKE , Dee chan - tik, Noirouge, Maneki Neko Azu-chan, Princess Visionaries of obsesi , Kitsune Syhufellrs, citra nanodayo, Augesteca.  
Kai Amakusa


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, M-preg (mgkn) dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**My Wife And My Son  
**

**.**

**.**

**(part 5)**

**Hi, Dobe, I Love You**

* * *

Sudah tiga jam sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar. Cowok pirang itu masih meringkuk bingung disamping ranjangnya. Pikirannya kacau dan kalut disaat bersamaan. Dia berharap Sasuke bercanda, dia berharap Sasuke kembali. Tapi tidak! Sampai sekarang Sasuke belum kembali, yang berarti cowok raven itu tidak bercanda sama sekali.

Naruto melirik Ramen yang masih tertidur di ranjang kecilnya. Dia belum membawa Ramen, berarti... Naruto tiba-tiba langsung berdiri... Sasuke akan kembali untuk menjemput Ramen. Cowok pirang itu hampir kesenangan, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran. Lihat saja Teme!

**-Tok-Tok-** Sebuah ketukan halus di pintu kamar, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Cowok pirang itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

"Hai..." Gaara berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Naruto sedikit bingung." Ada apa?" Tanya cowok pirang itu. Gaara tidak menjawab hanya masuk ke kamar dan berkeliling di ruangan itu.

"Aku lihat Sasuke tidak ada." Kata Gaara, "Kemana dia?"

Naruto diam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Dia berencana untuk kembali ke masa depan." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Gaara berhenti berkeliling kamar, kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding, "Oh.." Katanya lagi sambil menatap Naruto, "Kurasa itu pilihannya yang tepat, benarkan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu..." Sahutnya, "Perasaanku ingin Sasuke tetap disini."

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh Ayolah..." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Kau tidak pernah se-sentimentil ini?" Gaara mencengkram lengan Naruto, memandang mata biru cowok pirang itu. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk melupakan cowok itu." Tegas Gaara. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menyingkirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang menepis pelan genggaman Gaara dilengannya. Cowok berattato itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan salah paham." Katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke, tapi ini demi ramen, demi dirimu dan cewek it-" Gaara terkesiap kaget dengan kalimatnya sendiri, terlebih lagi lidahnya sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kata 'cewek itu'.

Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Gaara." Naruto memanggilnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan cewek itu?"

Gaara terdiam, dia menatap Naruto perlahan, "Maksudku, cowok itu... Sasuke." Jelas Gaara berupaya bersilat lidah didepan Naruto tetapi sepertinya terlambat, cowok pirang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu 'cewek itu' sudah datang kemasa ini? Padahal menurutku kau belum bertemu dengannya..." Naruto bergerak ke arah Gaara, cowok berambut merah itu mundur perlahan.

"K..Kau sering membicarakan 'cewek itu' di sekolah." Timpal Gaara yang merasa beberapa butir keringat menetes dipelipisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membicarakan 'cewek itu' denganmu." Jelas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, tangannya merenggut kerah baju Gaara, "Katakan..." Naruto mulai mendesis marah, "Katakan sejujurnya, Gaara."

Cowok bertatto 'Ai' itu meneguk air liurnya susah payah, percuma dia berbohong sekarang. Naruto sudah mengetahui segalanya, ini gara-gara lidahnya yang bodoh! Kenapa harus mengucapkan kata 'cewek itu'! Kenapa dia tidak bersikap tenang seperti biasa?! Seharusnya dia tidak gegabah dalam merangkai kalimat. Sial!

"Ini semua demi dirimu!" Seru Gaara menepis pegangan Naruto dari kerahnya, "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bersama dengan Sasuke?!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Gaara ini tidak ada hub-!"

"DIAM!" Gaara mencengkram lengan Naruto erat. "Kenapa harus Sasuke!" Matanya terlihat terluka, "KENAPA KAU MEMILIH SASUKE DIBANDINGKAN AKU!" Jeritnya, kali ini dengan suara lantang.

"Aku memilh kalian berdua!" Naruto balas meneriaki kebodohan Gaara. Matanya marah.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam rasa ingin membunuh Naruto, "Kau..." Gaara mendesis menakutkan, "Kau hanya memilih Sasuke."

"A...Ap-?"

"KAU HANYA MEMILIH SASUKE!" Gaara meraung ke arah Naruto, "KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU SAMA SEKALI! KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU PERASAANKU!" Jeritan Gaara berbaur dengan rasa kecewa dan marah.

Kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit, dia balas meneriaki Gaara, "AKU MENYUKAIMU SEBAGAI TEMAN GAARA!"

"TEMAN TIDAK CUKUP!" Gaara menerjang Naruto dan membuat cowok itu terjatuh ke lantai. "AKU INGIN LEBIH!" Gaara meninju wajah Naruto**-BUGH!-** "AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Cowok itu meraung lagi. Beberapa tinju dilayangkan Gaara ke wajah Naruto**-BUGH!- **Gaara meneteskan airmatanya, "AKU BENCI SASUKE!" **-BUGH!-** "AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!"**-BUGH!-BUGH!- **"Aku..." Gaara terisak, "Aku... Benar-benar mencintaimu..." Gaara menghentikan raungan dan tinjunya. Naruto yang berada dibawah Gaara hanya diam menerima pukulan 'teman' nya itu. Beberapa lebam diwajah Naruto tidak membuat cowok pirang itu marah atau sakit, yang dirasakannya hanya sedih.

Naruto bangun lalu memeluk pelan Gaara, "Maaf..." Kata Naruto. Cowok berambut merah itu masih terisak di dada Naruto, dia mencengkram baju Naruto erat, seakan-akan bila dia melepaskan cengkramannya Naruto akan hilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku... Mencintaimu.." Gaara terus dan terus terisak, dia benar-benar rapuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terlihat terluka. Dia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Maaf... Gaara..." Bisik Naruto pelan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, "Aku... Minta maaf."

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengendurkan pelukannya dari Naruto. Cowok berambut merah itu hanya terisak menatap lantai, "Seberapa besar aku berusaha, kau tetap tidak menyukaiku." Katanya lagi berusaha menutupi getar dari nada suaranya.

"Gaara..."

"Aku menyedihkan." Ucap Gaara lagi sambil meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Naruto diam, wajahnya menyiratkan sedih dan getir melihat Gaara.

Naruto yakin tidak akan berguna mengatakan apapun pada Gaara sekarang. Jadi dia hanya memeluk cowok rapuh itu diantara dadanya, Naruto dapat merasakan setiap hembusan napas yang ditarik dan dikeluarkan Gaara diantara isak tangisnya. Naruto mengangkat wajah Gaara, melihat matanya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Hei..." Naruto memanggil Gaara, "Jangan menangis lagi." Kata Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh cowok bertatto itu.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum, tapi bibirnya hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum getir yang langsung dilihat oleh Gaara. Naruto memejamkan matanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Gaara. Sebelum cowok bertatto itu sempat bicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkan oleh kecupan halus Naruto. Hanya kecupan ringan. Sebuah kecupan yang bersahabat. Dan Gaara tahu, ini ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Karena cowok pirang itu akan memilih Sasuke dibandingkan dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya dari bibir cowok berambut merah itu. Dia mengelus pipi Gaara lembut.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto, "...Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari disepanjang jalan Konoha, napasnya memburu liar. Tekadnya kali ini adalah menemukan Sasuke dan menculiknya secara paksa. Dia tidak peduli harus dihajar wanita 'gila' itu atau dibunuhnya, yang pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pulang begitu saja.

Matanya beralih kesetiap bangunan dikota. Toko, kedai dan tempat-tempat tinggi, tapi Sasuke tidak ditemukan sama sekali... Nihil! Mata Naruto beralih pada jam taman yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Cowok pirang itu terlihat gusar dan letih.

Ramen yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto hanya menatap cowok itu bingung. Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha menemukan Sasuke yang menghilang-entah-kemana itu.

Cowok pirang itu masih mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Gaara di rumahnya.

.

* * *

_Gaara yang sudah terlihat tenang kemudian duduk sambil bersender ke tembok, matanya nanar menatap lantai. Entah karena kecewa ditolak Naruto atau sedih karena dia tidak pernah menjadi yang terpenting dihati Naruto._

_"Gaara..." Suara Naruto membuat cowok berambut merah itu menatapnya pelan. Gaara mendesah pelan._

_"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Gaara menatap Naruto, "Kau ingin tahu dimana Sasuke'kan?"_

* * *

_._

Naruto kembali berlari, uap napasnya terlihat mengepul di udara malam yang dingin. Sunguh! Mencari Sasuke diantara beberapa gedung di Konoha membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

* * *

_Gaara berjalan menuju jendela, "Aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan 'cewek itu' di jalan, mereka terlihat buru-buru." _

_"Lalu dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran. _

_Gaara membuka mulutnya pelan, "Sasuke bilang, dia mencari tempat tertinggi di Konoha."_

* * *

_._

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Gedung-gedung dihadapannya sangat tinggi, tapi tidak ada satupun dari gedung itu yang menunjukkan adanya Sasuke. Naruto berdecak pelan, kepalanya sakit harus memikirkan kemana lagi dia akan mencari Sasuke. Si Teme itu benar-benar 'teme'!

.

* * *

_Naruto ingin segera pergi mencari Sasuke, tetapi tangan Gaara menahannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung._

_Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk, "Bawa Ramen." Katanya lagi._

_"Kenapa?" Tanya cowok pirang itu bingung._

_Gaara menatap Naruto tajam, "Apa kau tidak sadar?" Ucapnya lagi. "Aku membuat sebuah kesimpulan." Gaara memandangku, "Dimensi portal hanya bisa dilalui maksimal dua orang dan itu mengharuskan salah satunya membayar dengan berkurangnya umur akibat distorsi waktu. Untuk masalah ini, Sasuke yang berkurang umurnya."_

_"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ramen?"_

_Gaara diam, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Menurut teoriku, bila portal dimasuki tiga orang maka ketiga orang itu akan mati, jadi Sasuke meninggalkan anaknya di masa ini agar Ramen tetap hidup." Gaara menatap Naruto lagi, "Dan kalau Ramen kau bawa, mungkin saja Sasuke berubah pikiran untuk pulang, terlebih lagi Ramen pasti berteriak memanggil Sasuke... Tapi..." Kemudian jeda dari kalimat Gaara membuat Naruto yakin masih ada masalah lainnya._

_Gaara menatap cowok pirang itu tajam, "Walaupun Sasuke dan 'cewek itu' berhasil masuk ke portal dimensi, maka..." Cowok bertatto itu tidak melanjutkannya karena dia sudah melihat jawabannya dari wajah Naruto yang ketakutan._

_"Distorsi waktu... Berkurangnya umur... Maka salah satu dari mereka akan mati." Jawab Naruto lagi dengan nada yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa ketakutannya sama sekali. Gaara mengangguk._

_"Benar, tidak peduli kau akan kemasa depan atau masa lalu, distorsi waktu akan membuat umurmu terus berkurang." Jelas Gaara lagi._

_"Jadi Sasuke mengetahui hal itu, makanya selama ini dia enggan untuk pulang?" Tanya cowok pirang itu lagi seakan-akan yang dikatakan Gaara hanyalah dongeng sebelum tidur. Tapi tidak! Ini bukan dongeng... dan ini nyata! Umur Sasuke yang 30 tahun menjadi 18 tahun... Kalau dia masuk ke portal waktu lagi maka... Sasuke akan menghilang!_

_Gaara menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah, "Tetapi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang... Aku mengusirnya..." Rasa getir merayapi Gaara._

_"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan 'cewek itu'? 'Naruto' masa depan? Sasuke tidak mungkin membunuh Istr-"_

_"Ya, dia akan melakukannya." Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat, "Sasuke tidak akan peduli siapa yang akan mati, dari awal dia menginginkan 'cewek itu' mati dan menginginkan dirinya mati. Jadi, siapa yang akan mati itu tidak masalah baginya."_

_Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu... Kejam..." Desisnya pelan._

_Gaara mencengkram bahu cowok itu, "Semua orang kejam... Aku... Kau... Dan Sasuke... Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Katanya lagi, "Kalau Sasuke kembali, cewek itu pasti akan memilih pulang dari pada dimasa ini melihatmu dan Sasuke bahagia, dan itu berarti kematian untuknya... See?! Semua orang kejam Naruto. Tidak ada peran malaikat disini." Jelas Gaara lagi._

_Naruto terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya... Yang dapat dikerjakannya disini adalah memilih satu pilihan... _

_Coeok pirang itu menatap Gaara._

_Gaara membuka suaranya lagi, "Apa yang kau pilih? Memilih Sasuke mati atau 'Dirimu masa depan' yang mati?"_

* * *

_._

Naruto mengenyahkan pikiran 'jahat' dari otaknya. Matanya masih menatap setiap jengkal kota dan titik tertinggi di Konoha. _Aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua._

Cowok pirang itu kembali berlari. Derap langkah kakinya seperti orang kesurupan, dia tidak mau terlambat, Naruto harus menemukan mereka berdua, menyeruak diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang, berusaha mencengkram pundak seseorang yang mirip Sasuke atau 'cewek itu' tetapi semua percuma. Mereka tidak ada disini, tidak ada di gedung tertinggi.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sekolahnya. Malam hari membuat bangunan itu terlihat menakutkan. Cowok pirang itu berpikir cepat, apakah Sasuke ada diatas atap sekolah? Hanya ada beberapa gedung yang tinggi, termasuk sekolah Naruto.

"Sial..." Desis Naruto sambil menyeka keringat dikeningnya, "...Mungkin aku harus mencari di gedung tinggi lain, bukit belakang sekolah tempat yang strategis untuk melihat tempat ting-" Naruto terdiam. Matanya terbelalak kaget, dan sebuah senyuman lebar tampil dibibirnya.

Benar! Bukit belakag sekolah merupakan 'tempat' yang tertinggi, karena dari sana kita bisa melihat seluruh bangunan Konoha. Puas dengan kesimpulannya, Naruto segera berlari menuju bukit belakang sekolah yang bisa memakan waktu hingga satu jam.

.

.

.

.

Cewek pirang bernama 'Naruto' itu terlihat sibuk merangkai beberapa kabel, "Kau yakin kita akan membuka portal disini?" Tanyanya ragu sambil menengok ke bawah. Tebing bukit itu sangat curam.

"Ya..." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Ini tempat yang strategis." Cowok raven itu sibuk mengumpulkan lempengan-lempengan besi dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa. Matanya memandang langit yang saat itu gelap dan suram.

Gadis itu ikut memandang keatas, "Tidak ada bintang."

Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' saja, "Karena sebentar lagi akan hujan... Kita dapat mengalirkan petir menjadi aliran listrik." Jelas cowok raven itu lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari 'istrinya'.

Cewek pirang itu masih bergelut dengan kabel-kabel kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke..." Panggil cewek itu, "Kenapa kau tidak membawa Ramen?" Tanya cewek pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke diam, "Bahaya bagi anak kecil dekat dengan petir, nanti akan ku jemput setelah kita selesai membuka portal." Kata Sasuke bohong. Cewek itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke.." Cewek itu memanggil lagi, "Saat kita pulang nanti, bagaimana kita merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kebersamaan kita bertiga? Kau, aku dan Ramen? Pasti akan sangat mengasyikan." Celoteh cewek itu sambil sesekali tersenyum memikirkan kue apa yang akan dibuatnya saat pesta.

Sasuke hanya diam... Cowok itu tidak menjawab sama sekali, karena dia tahu, tidak akan ada pesta kecuali acara pemakaman... Memperingati kematian salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang hasil kerja kerasnya. Tinggal dipasang kabel-kabel dan portal akan segera terbentuk. Mata cowok raven itu menatap langit. Beberapa kilatan petir bermunculan diatas sana. Mungkin akan ada badai nanti.

Cewek pirang itu berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Disini juga selesai, beberapa kabel sudah terpasang."

"Akan kubuka portalnya." Kata Sasuke sambi mengotak-atik 'mesin' yang dibuatnya dari lempengan besi tadi. Petir menggelegar lagi, kali ini ditambah beberapa kilatan yang menyambar-nyambar. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang.

Mata cewek pirang itu terlihat khawatir. "Apakah aman?" Tanyanya yang agak sangsi melihat ganasnya langit malam itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berkonsentrasi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke, "Tapi akan kita coba."

**-DUAR!-** Petir menyambar tepat dilempengan besi dan mulai menghantarkan listriknya menuju kabel-kabel yang berada di bawah kaki gadis itu. Naruto 'cewek' berjingkit untuk menghindar dari sengatan listrik. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam sebuah medan gravitasi yang berbentuk lingkaran di bawah tebing dengan beberapa hantaran listrik didalamnya.

Portal dimensi terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju cewek itu lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Ayo pergi." Kata cowok raven itu. Gadis itu bingung.

"Ta...Tapi Ramen? Kau akan menjemputnya dulu'kan?" Kata cewek itu berusaha membaca raut wajah Sasuke. Nihil! Cowok raven itu tidak bisa ditebak.

Gadis itu mulai gelisah, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke, "Aku harus menjemput Ramen." Katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke tetapi cowok raven itu terus mencengkram tangannya lebih erat.

Cewek itu terlihat marah, "Sasuke! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau menjemput Ramen!"

Sasuke masih diam, gadis itu mulai menjerit ngeri ketika cowok raven itu mulai melangkah, "Sasuke! Hentikan! Aku mau Ramen! Aku akan membawa Ramen!"

Sasuke terus berjalan maju menuju portal yang terbuka dibawah tebing tanpa mempedulikan jeritan gadis itu. Portal dimensi berbentuk lingkaran horizontal yang berada di bawah tebing, terlihat seperti danau yang besar, hanya saja berisi aliran medan listrik dan magnet.

.

"SASUKE!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke dan cewek itu berbalik. Cowok raven itu terkesiap kaget.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" Protes Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka. Cewek pirang itu menatap Ramen yang berada digendongan Naruto.

"Ramen!" Seru gadis itu berusaha berlari menuju anaknya, tetapi hentakan dari Sasuke yang masih mencengkram tangannya membuatnya sulit untuk menjauh dari cowok raven itu.

Sasuke mendesis marah, "Pergi Naruto... Bawa Ramen pergi dari sini."

Cewek pirang itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Ramen?! Jawab Sasuke!" Seru gadis itu tidak terima.

Sasuke hanya diam. Cewek itu masih terlihat berontak, "Sasuke Jawab Aku!" Serunya lagi.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUNUH RAMEN!" Teriak Sasuke lagi sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Gadis itu terperangah untuk beberapa detik.

"A...Apa maksudmu? Membunuh kenapa?" Tanya cewek itu makin bingung. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya getir.

Naruto 'cowok' menatap Sasuke dalam diam, "Kau berniat bunuh diri atau membunuh 'istrimu' kan, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke dan gadis itu kaget, "Kau tahu bahwa portal dimensi membuat umur berjalan mundur bagi salah satu dari kalian, sehingga hanya ada satu orang yang dapat bertahan hidup." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu tercengang, "Ti..Tidak mungkin." Mata cewek pirang itu menatap Sasuke, meminta jawaban bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto tidak benar. Tetapi yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Cewek itu terbelalak ngeri, tidak diragukan lagi Sasuke ingin membunuhnya atau membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam portal dimensi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!" Cewek itu meraung dan menjerit berusaha lari dari genggaman Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap dingin 'istrinya'.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, "Bukankah kau ingin sekali pulang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil berurai airmata, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mohon lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan jijik dan menyedihkan. Selama ini yang dinikahinya hanya segumpalan sampah yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri, egois dan 'kotor'.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil, "Jangan lakukan apapun... ayo kita pulang!" Cowok pirang itu berusaha berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat Sasuke bertindak gegabah. "Kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal." Kata Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan tidak suka Sasuke.

"Tidak ada awal yang 'baik' ataupun 'happy ending' bagiku." Ucap Sasuke. Pandangan matanya terluka. "Begitupun kau, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu beralih menatap cewek pirang yang masih menangis, "Masa depanmu hanya akan berakhir menjadi 'sampah' seperti cewek ini."

Naruto tahu percuma mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang penuh 'harapan' dan 'dongeng' itu. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya mendesah dan tersenyum menyedihkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap cowok pirang itu tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke diam, kemudian tertawa, bukan tertawa senang atau gembira, lebih ke arah tertawa yang dipaksakan, "Percuma kau mengatakannya, tidak akan mengubah apapun." Kata Sasuke lagi. Kemudian tiba-tiba cowok itu terlihat berpikir lalu menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menentukan siapa yang paling kau cintai. Aku atau cewek ini?"

Naruto kaget, "Ma...Maksudmu apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Pilih yang akan kau selamatkan, aku atau 'dirimu di masa depan' ini?" Tantang cowok raven itu.

Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pilihan yang sulit. Memang Gaara sudah bertanya siapa yang akan mati dan hidup, tetapi tetap saja, Naruto sampai sekarang belum mengetahui jawabannya. Cowok pirang itu menunduk. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, "Sudah kuduga, kata-katamu yang sok membuatku muak." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk tetap hidup." Sambung Sasuke sambil tertawa licik, "Aku yakin kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menyelamatkan kami berdua. Tapi ini dunia nyata... dan dunia nyata tidak memiliki pilihan 'manis' begitu."

Naruto hanya diam, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa sakit... Benar, dunia nyata hanya berupa pilihan yang sulit, tidak ada kata-kata manis dan sok pahlawan. Ini bukan dongeng. Inilah kenyataannya.

_Tidak ada peran malaikat disini, semua orang kejam... Kau... Aku... Dan Sasuke..._ Naruto ingat perkataan Gaara. Dan menerima bahwa perkataan Gaara benar makin membuat Naruto ingin mengigit bibirnya hingga putus. Dia harus membuat pilihan! Sasuke atau 'dirinya di masa depan'!

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mantap, "Aku sudah membuat pilihanku." Katanya penuh dengan nada getir. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan cewek itu mendongak terkejut.

"Kalau begitu pilih... Aku atau cewek ini." Tantang Sasuke. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju arah Sasuke.

Cewek itu berteriak histeris, "KAU HARUS MEMILIHKU! KITA ADALAH SAMA!"

Naruto terdiam, dia memandang cewek itu yang berusaha menjangkau dirinya, "Kau dan aku, kita adalah satu orang." Desis cewek itu masih berusaha membujuk Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terdiam lalu berjalan pelan ke arah cewek tadi.

"Benar." Cewek itu tersenyum, tidak dapat menghilangkan kekeh gembiranya ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau dan aku adalah sama." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke diam, wajahnya terluka.

Naruto membalas menyentuh lembut pipi cewek itu, "Aku memilihmu..." Ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu tertawa, dia gembira Naruto lebih memilih dirinya, cewek itu berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang, "Kau dengar brengsek! Kau menyedihkan! Naruto memilihku! Dia memilihku!" Kemudian histeria tawa keluar dari mulut cewek itu.

"AKU MENANG, SASUKE!" Teriak gadis itu girang, "AKU MEN-!" **-Dug-** belum sempat cewek itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dorongan kecil dari Naruto membuat gadis itu jatuh ke bawah tebing. Bagaikan gerak slow motion, cewek pirang itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ngeri, sebelum dia berteriak gadis itu dapat melihat bibir Naruto yang mengatakan, "Aku memilihmu untuk mati." dan setelah itu yang dapat dirasakan hanyalah tubuhnya tercabik-cabik masuk ke dalam portal dimensi waktu.

"GWWAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan ngeri keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Melolong dan menjerit histeris ketika tubuhnya terhempas masuk ke dalam distorsi waktu. Selanjutnya bersamaan dengan petir yang menggelegar portal itu menutup dengan cepat. Kemudian segalanya menjadi hening sekejap.

Sasuke terduduk sambil tetap memandang portal yang sudah menghilang dengan tatapan nanar. Dia tidak percaya Naruto akan mendorong 'istrinya' ke jurang kematian. Cowok raven itu berbalik menatap Naruto yang berdiri ketakutan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia telah memilih... Yaitu membuat Sasuke tetap hidup!

Sasuke berusaha mendekati cowok pirang itu, "Naruto..."

Tidak ada balasan, Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang telah mendorong wanita itu ke portal. Sasuke tahu, cowok itu _shock_ dengan kejadian yang nyaris cepat itu, dia memeluk Naruto... Memeluknya dengan erat, hingga dia bisa merasakan Naruto membalas pelukannya dengan tangan gemetar... Dan... Naruto... menangis di dadanya.

.

_Tidak ada peran malaikat disini..._

.

_Semua orang kejam... Kau... Aku... Dan Sasuke..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah 7 bulan sejak 'kepergian' Naruto 'cewek' ke dalam portal, dan sejak itu juga Naruto hanya mendesah pelan sambil menatap jendela luar kelas. Wajah cewek pirang itu yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan menjadi mimpi buruk disetiap malam Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu meringkuk di mejanya, teriakan-teriakan teman sekelas yang ribut tidak dipedulikan Naruto lagi. Dan... Naruto menatap punggung Gaara yang berada didepannya... Cowok berambut merah itu tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Sasuke dan dirinya kembali dari bukit belakang sekolah. Gaara tahu apa yang sudah dipilih Naruto. Yaitu Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah, kemudian sebuah tangan menyusuri helaian rambut pirangnya. Cowok pirang itu yakin pasti Gaara yang berusaha menghiburnya. Naruto mendongak dan disana bukan tangan Gaara yang menyentuh rambutnya melainkan tangan Sasuke. Cowok itu tersenyum.

"Hei..." Panggi Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Gaara yang berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Sejak kepulangan Sasuke, cowok berambut merah itu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Gaara mengaku kalah dan memilih pergi dari hidup cowok pirang itu. Sedikit sesak bagi Naruto, tapi itu pilihan Gaara.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku ajar matematikanya, "Hari ini Iruka-sensei yang akan mengajar menggantikan Kurenai-sensei." Katanya tanpa memandangku.

Naruto hanya menatapnya kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada perut Sasuke yang entah-kenapa-terlihat-buncit seperti itu. Naruto yakin Sasuke banyak makan akhir-akhir ini. Dia minta makanan yang aneh-aneh seperti minta sushi dengan banyak wasabi-padahal Naruto yakin, Sasuke tidak tahan makanan pedas, kemudian bila disuruh makan ramen, Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah. Pernah suatu kali Naruto meminta obat pada Kushina untuk meredakan muntah Sasuke tapi Kushina bilang, "Itu wajar, Sasuke memang harus muntah-muntah dan makan banyak."

Tapi bagi Naruto sendiri itu tidak wajar. Sasuke terlihat tersiksa sekali, bahkan perutnya sekarang mirip om-om buncit. Apa Sasuke cacingan? Tubuhnya kurus, hanya perutnya yang makin hari kian membesar... Baiklah! Mungkin Naruto harus minta obat cacingan pada Kushina.

"Hei Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto, cowok raven itu menatapnya, "Aku rasa kau gemuk karena banyak makan... Atau bisa saja kau cacingan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum manis, "Benarkah? Apa terlihat gemuk?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, "Well, kalau kau pakai jas tidak akan terlihat kentara, paling-paling kau bisa menyamai Choji."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, Naruto terus mengomel, "Makanya, kau harus diet, kau itu banyak makan, jadinya kau gemuk dan cacing-"

"Aku hamil, Naruto."

"Ya... Dan hamil-" Naruto terdiam. Kemudian berbalik dengan cepat memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan horor, "Ka...Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya gemetar.

Sasuke masih merapikan bukunya, matanya menatap Naruto, "Aku hamil." Kemudian seulas senyum terlihat di wajah cowok raven itu yang bagi Naruto terlihat seperti seringai yang menakutkan.

Naruto terbelalak ngeri, pernyataan Sasuke langsung membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Seakan-akan Sasuke baru bilang kalau dia makan bayi hidup-hidup dan menghisap otaknya hingga kering.

"A... APAA!" Naruto berteriak kaget dengan keras.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran istirahat dihabiskan Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi ke ruang UKS. Dia berharap Iruka-sensei masih ada disana dan membantunya mencari jalan keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menyeimbangkan larinya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan, Naruto? Perutku..."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan perutmu. Aku perlu kepastian sekarang." Tegas Naruto.

**-GRAK!- **Pintu UKS dibuka paksa, "Iruka-Sen-!" Teriakan Naruto terhenti ketika dilihatnya tidak ada pria itu disana. Ruang UKS kosong, Sasuke masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dikasur, agak capek memang. Sedangkan Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Jerit Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke memandannya, "kau tidak suka aku hamil?" Tanya nya lagi. Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya tidak siap... Maksudku, aku baru 18 tahun, dan aku sudah menghamilimu." Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut blondenya. Naruto ingat dulu pernah memaksa Sasuke memakan pil yang membuat siapa saja memakannya hamil. _Sial!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Lalu..." Naruto berbicara lagi, "Apa kaa-san tahu tentang kehamilanmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kushina-san itu dokter, dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya lebih keras. Pantas saja ibunya itu membiarkan Sasuke muntah-muntah kemudian mengatakan pada Naruto, 'Kau tenang saja.' dan diakhiri dengan kedipan misterius yang selalu membuat cowok pirang itu bingung. Ternyata Kushina sudah tahu!

Sasuke melepaskan jas nya, agak sesak memakai jas saat kau hamil. Naruto meliriknya sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke, menarik tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut. Cowok raven itu agak terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut Naruto.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau begini." Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya ber'Hn' saja, pandangannya berubah ketika melihat wajah manis Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sekarang mirip 'serigala kelaparan' dan Sasuke tahu apa maksudnya, terlebih ketika cowok pirang itu menciumi rambut dan pelipis Sasuke.

"Tu... Tunggu, aku hamil, kau tidak bisa..." Sasuke berusaha berontak tetapi tangannya dipegangi dengan erat oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Jawab Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat protes, karena kini cowok pirang itu menciumi bibir manis Sasuke.

"Hmmhh-Nghh-" Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha berontak. Tapi lidah Naruto yang bermain dimulutnya, membuat cowok raven itu pasrah sekali lagi oleh perlakuan Naruto.

Sasuke telentang diatas ranjang, kemejanya agak terbuka, dan wajahnya memerah, entah karena cuaca panas atau dia memang se-erotis ini. Naruto membuka kancing Sasuke satu persatu dan tangannya mengelus lembut dan mengecup perut Sasuke.

"Papa disini sayang." Kata Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya di bagian perut Sasuke, seakan-akan sedang berbicara pada bayi yang akan menjadi anak mereka nanti. Cowok raven itu menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah, dia tidak menyangka wajah Naruto bisa se-kharismatik itu ketika menatap perut Sasuke. Seakan-akan anak yang dikandung Sasuke benar-benar berharga dibandingkan emas dan berlian.

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu menatapnya, "Jangan sekarang... Aku hamil..." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Aku janji, 'milikku' tidak akan menganggu bayi kita."

Kemudian cowok pirang itu mulai melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis, sosok manis Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya makin membuat debaran jantungnya tidak berhenti.

Naruto mulai mengecup perut Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian menjilat dada Sasuke dan menghisapnya keras. Sengatan kenikmatan langsung menyerang Sasuke seketika.

"Ahk! Naruto-Nghh...Ahhh..." Sasuke menggeliat geli ketika Naruto mengecup bagian dadanya dan lehernya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto disela ciumannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah dan mendesah hebat. Cowok pirang itu menyeringai.

"Kau manis, Sasuke..." Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke. Cowok raven itu suka diperlakukan lembut oleh Naruto. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto pelan.

"Naruto... Aku ingin menjilat milikmu." Desah Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, My precious uke." Naruto berdiri diantara wajah Sasuke dan membuka retsletingnya, mengeluarkan benda panjang dan keras itu. "Makanlah sesukamu." Kata Naruto. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya, aroma milik Naruto membuatnya makin berrgairah. Cowok raven itu bisa melihat precum yang keluar dari ujung benda Naruto. Bening, basah dan memabukkan.

"Itadakimasu." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya menyentuh benda Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu harus menahan getaran nikmat.

"Ahh... Hhhh..." Desah Naruto yang melihat miliknya makin lama makin tenggelam dimulut hangat Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap wajah Naruto, membuat wajahnya sendiri makin erotis, Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang kasar, dia tidak ingin menyakiti bayi yang dikandung Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto akan melakukannya lebih... Gentle.

"Hnnngghh-Hmmph-Naruto.. Milikmu enak-Nghhnn.." Erang Sasuke sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Naruto mengatur napasnya yang makin tidak karuan. Ini tidak bagus, benar-benar tidak bagus buat jantung.

"Hhhh-Sasuke-Uhhh-Enak... Enak sayang." Desah Naruto sambil menikmati lidah Sasuke yang menyapu bersih miliknya. Cowok itu terbawa permainan lidah Sasuke, membuatnya ikut memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan cepat. Sasuke harus berusah payah menahan gerakan Naruto yang terus menyodok kerongkongannya dengan ganas.

"Nar-Nghhhh-Hmmpph..." Sasuke berusaha bericara, tapi batang kemaluan Naruto terus menyodok kerongkongannya tanpa ampun. Beberapa tetes air liur Sasuke jatuh melewati sela bibirnya.

"Phuah-Hogh...Ohogh.." Sasuke langsung batuk ketika Naruto melepaskan batang kemaluannya dari mulut cowok raven itu. Naruto berusaha menahan gejolak miliknya untuk 'keluar'. Belum... Belum saatnya 'keluar', dia masih ingin mengeksplorasi tubuh Sasuke hingga titik terdalam. Memikirkan hal itu, benda milik Naruto langsung berkedut senang, aliran darahnya membuat benda panjang yang keras itu semakin keras.

Naruto mengelus perut Sasuke lalu berbisik lembut, "Sayang, papa ingin bertemu denganmu di 'dalam'." Kata Naruto. Sasuke yang sadar langsung berusaha menghindar ketika Naruto menarik kaki cowok raven itu dan membukanya lebar, memperlihatkan liang bawah Sasuke.

"Tu-Tunggu, aku hamil, kau tidak bisa memasukkan benda milkmu. Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan bayiku." Kata Sasuke panik, ketika Naruto mulai memposisikan miliknya di lubang Sasuke.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya bergairah, lalu mengelus perut Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin melihat bayiku, dengan 'ini'." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepukkan batang kemaluannya ke lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyangka 'suaminya' ini keterlaluan mesumnya. Cowok raven itu mendesah pasrah kemudian mengangkat kedua pahanya lebar, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut. Wajah Sasuke memerah, "Ta... Tapi sebentar saja, oke?"

Naruto menegak air liurnya susah payah, bahkan Sasuke yang hamil sanggup membuat libido Naruto terus naik. Miliknya makin keras, berusaha cepat-cepat merasakan lubang hangat Sasuke.

Cowok pirang itu mengelus perut Sasuke lagi,"Sayang, papa masuk ya..." Kata Naruto berusaha permisi dengan calon bayinya. Sasuke berusaha menahan erangnya ketika ujung milik Naruto mulai masuk.

"Hnnh-Naruto-Ahk!" Sasuke berteriak sedikit kesakitan. Kini, milik Naruto amblas ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Cowok pirang itu berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menyodok lubang Sasuke dengan keras. Naruto tidak mau membuat anaknya geger otak.

"Papa akan bergerak pelan ya sayang." Ucap Naruto kepada calon bayinya. Cowok pirang itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama konstan yang pelan. Sasuke dapat merasakan milik Naruto bergerak maju-mundur dengan lembut, menyentuh setiap dinding di lubangnya dan sesekali berkedut-kedut untuk menjaga agar tidak cepat 'keluar'.

Naruto mencium kening Sasuke dan mencumbu bibir cowok raven itu, "Kau suka, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menyodok-nyodok lubang Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mendesah, membuka mulutnya untuk mencari kadar oksigen bagi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Cairan liurnya jatuh menetes disela-sela bibir, mengalir turun ke leher putihnya.

Naruto menyentuh milik Sasuke yang penuh dengan precum, mengocoknya pelan dan menarik-nariknya karena gemas, "Ahh...Naruto-Nghh-Ahk-Hahh-Hentika-Gagh!" Sasuke tersedak ketika Naruto berusaha memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang Sasuke. Sakit, nyeri dan nikmat makin membuat Sasuke kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto, badan cowok raven itu tersentak-sentak, "Lepas-Ahk!... Aku mau pipis...Hagh!" Sasuke berusaha berbicara disela-sela rasa nyeri dibatang kemaluannya. Cowok raven itu mau 'keluar' dan disaat bersamaan dia ingin buang air kecil. Sakit! Benar-benar sakit!

Naruto menyeringai, "Oh ya? Aku ingin lihat." Ucap Naruto sambil terus berusaha mengocok batang kemaluan Sasuke dengan cepat. Napas Sasuke memburu liar, dia terengah-engah. Kemudian...

"Naruto-Ahk-Aku mau pipis-Hahhk! Ahhk!" Sasuke memuncratkan cairan putih kentalnya hingga mengenai bagian perutnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tubuh cowok raven itu bergetar dan air kencingnya keluar seperti air mancur hingga mengenai tubuh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu menyeringai senang.

"Kau nakal, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil mencengkram batang kemaluan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari miliknya. Sakit dan nyeri menjalar diseluruh batang kemaluannya.

"Hentikan-Ahhk!-Sakit... Ahhk..." Erang Sasuke sambil memohon. Tapi Naruto hanya menyeringai senang melihat wajah menangis dan sakit Sasuke. Libido cowok pirang itu meningkat.

"Aku mulai ya Sasuke." Kata Naruto yang mengangkat kaki Sasuke lebar, lalu menyodok lubang cowok raven itu keras. Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Ahh-Gagh! Sakit-aahk!-Hentikan... Naruto-Ahhk-Bayiku-Stop-Haagh-ahh.." Sasuke mencengkram sisi seprei dengan erat, lubang miliknya sakit disodok begitu ganas oleh Naruto. Dia merasa lubangnya akan robek seketika.

Naruto mendesah dan mengerang, "Hhaah-Sial! Sempit-aahh! Ahhk!"

"Stop Naruto! Ahkk! Bayiku-Gagh!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersedak ketika Naruto menyodoknya keras dan mengenai titik sensitivenya.

Naruto menyentuh perut Sasuke, "Papa, ingin melihatmu dengan benda 'milik' papa sayang..." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil terus menyodok lubang Sasuke keras.

Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto mempercepat sodokannya, "Ahk!-Naruto-Nghh-Ahhk!"

Ujung batang kemaluan Naruto menyentuh prostat Sasuke yang merupakan titik sensitive cowok itu. Batang kemaluan Sasuke mengeras lagi. "Haahh-Naruto-Aghh-peluk aku-" Pinta Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto memeluknya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan hentakkannya. Dia terus menyodok Sasuke penuh nafsu, "Haahh-Sasuke aku mau keluar-Haahh-aahhk-"

"Keluarkan di dalam-aahhk! Naruto aku juga-Nghh!-Ahh-... Ahhkk!" Sasuke muncrat sekali lagi, hanya saja cairan putih yang keluar lebih sedikit.

Naruto mengejang, tubuhnya menghentak lubang Sasuke keras hingga, "Ahhkk! Keluar-Ghhgg!" Naruto melepaskan sperma miliknya di dalam lubang Sasuke. Membuat beberapa cairan putih itu mengalir keluar melewati sela-sela lubang cowok raven itu dan jatuh mengotori seprei. Naruto terengah-engah kecapekan, tetapi dia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang hamil. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan bayinya, jadi cowok pirang itu bangun dan mulai berpakaian lagi.

Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto, "Aku mencintaimu." Kata cowok raven itu pelan.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu juga." dan setelah itu Sasuke termangu selama sedetik lalu tersenyum lega. Karena baru kali ini Naruto mengatakan 'mencintainya' dengan senyum se-menawan itu.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

.

Diluar ruang UKS, Gaara hanya terdiam menyender pada tembok. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia berdiri diam disana tapi cowok itu enggan untuk mengusik Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang melakukan 'gulat panas' mereka. Padahal dia berniat untuk minta maaf pada Sasuke atas semua perbuatannya, tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya hari ini.

Gaara mendesah lalu pergi dengan tersenyum, "Mungkin besok." Bisiknya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Saat dia berjalan menuju halaman depan sekolah, beberapa penjaga sekolah berusaha menahan seorang cowok yang sepertinya sedang menggendong seorang anak.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin menemui istriku!" Seru cowok berambut hitam panjang itu. Tetapi para penjaga tidak membolehkannya masuk karena tidak memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Gaara mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengusir beberapa penjaga sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengurus masalah ini.

Cowok yang berada didepannya hanya terbelalak kaget lalu tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Katanya dengan nada gembira.

Gaara bingung, cowok itu terlihat girang saat menatapnya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan bermata lavender. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang anak yang digendong cowok itu. Anak itu berambut merah dan bermata lavender, mirip seperti pemuda itu.

"Kau... Siapa?" Tanya Gaara bingung. Cowok itu diam lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Namaku Neji." Katanya lagi, "Aku dari masa depan untuk menjemputmu, istriku." Katanya lagi sambil mengecup kening Gaara tanpa permisi.

Gaara diam. Suasana hening langsung merayapi dirinya. Kemudian...

"Ha..Ha...Ha..." Gaara tertawa sangat keras. Cowok itu bingung.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gaara menggeleng lemah kemudian mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang." Jawab cowok berambut merah itu. Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa kejadian yang dia alami mirip dengan kehidupan Naruto, yang berarti akan ada 'Happy Ending' untuk dirinya dan cowok ini.

Gaara tersenyum, lalu menggandeng cowok itu menuju ruang UKS, "Akan kuperkenalkan dengan temanku, Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Gaara yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gembiranya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Maaf telat update (_ _) *bungkuk badan* dan maaf kalo endingnya gaje *Author siap-siap bunuh diri* Tapi terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah baca maupun review. Aku senang kalian menyukai fic q ini. Terima kasih banyak minna-san ^O^**

**RnR Please ^^**

**Special thanks:**

XXX, Kirie, suki da shaany§, Akasaka Kirachiha, nashya, Black LIly, citra nanodayo, rere, miszshanty05, Sana Uchiga , Fishiie LophehaeUKE, Black Misty Rain, YukiMiku, mariashine87, opi , Icha Clalu Bhgia, Dee chan - tik , Akira veronica lianis, Nura, Samba, Rannada Youichi, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, UchihakiranaUchihaItachi , CCloveRuki, kirika no karin, MORPH, Anisa Phantomhive, Aicinta, sheren, Noirouge, Augesteca, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Maneki Neko Azu-chan, Princess Visionaries of obsesi, Subaru Abe, Itiz-dawn.


End file.
